


Machenstein

by Aoede



Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoede/pseuds/Aoede
Summary: Aside from being a world-famous professional driver, Speed Racer was well known for getting himself into all sorts of trouble and harrowing situations beyond his time at the track—and usually getting out of them and stopping any criminals and their schemes in the process. However, this time Speed finds himself in a bind unlike any he's faced before.





	1. Part 1

Just another day, just another kidnapping. 

Sitting in the corner of a small back room, Speed Racer sighed and finally laid his head back, closing his eyes. He’d been tied up so many times since the start of his racing-with-a-side-of-vigilante justice career, he’d become an even better escape artist than Houdini.

Which was certainly why his current captors had chosen to use police-style handcuffs, ratcheted as tightly as they’d fit around his wrists at his back as well as his ankles. They’d wrapped a thick metal chain equally close around him for good measure. He’d tried to wriggle out of these bonds as well plenty already — but to no avail.

When the door finally opened again, he looked up, brows angled, reflexively asking “Just what’re you going to do to me, anyway?”

His kidnapper at the fore grinned, chuckling dryly. “Well, aren’t you an eager little beaver? Of course we plan to get rid of you — but you’ve got an annoying habit of weaseling out of things, so we’re gonna try something a little different this time.”

“Something different?” the chestnut-haired one echoed, brow rising. “What do you mean? Different how?”

“Oh, you’ll see, kid,you’ll see…”

The man behind him suddenly crouched, grabbing the boy’s arm and jabbed it with the needle of a full syringe. “Ouch! Hey, what was that —…for?” In seconds, Speed found his vision blurring, feeling woozy and suddenly exhausted, visibly struggling to add “What did you just…inject me with?”

“Never you mind that, kid!” the man at his side said. “But it’s time for you to start counting sheep so we can deal with you permanently. It’s better if you’re out cold for it, you won’t feel a thing. Nighty-night!”

He and the others chimed in snickering. Finally, with a groan and a roll of his eyes, Speed blacked out.  
___

_Ohh…unnh…mmn…where…where am I?_ the boy thought when he finally regained consciousness. He felt strangely heavy, and tried to move but found he couldn’t; not even his mouth. Barely able to see, he thought he could make out a doorway on the far wall he faced, though it was much wider than the last room he’d seen. _I…can’t move! I feel so strange…like everything’s out of place…I hope somebody comes to find me soon, I don’t think I can get out of here right now! Trixie…or maybe Racer X…_

“Speed! Speed? Speeeeed?!” the brunette called on cue. In his near-blindness, the chestnut-haired one thought he noticed a pink blotch moving in front of him. He heard another familiar voice as two patches of red also appeared.

“Did you find Speed yet, Trixie? Chim-Chim and I’ve looked everywhere else already, but we didn’t find anything! We didn’t even find any candy!”

“I don’t have any idea where they could’ve taken him,” Trixie said. “The Mach Five’s here and he can’t be much farther away from that!”

Feeling her hand brush his shoulder, the older boy thought as loud as he could Trixie, _I can feel you! I’m right here, can’t you see me?_

The brunette shrieked, jumping back with arms raised defensively. “Oh, Speed! I can hear you but where ARE you?” she reiterated. When she didn’t hear his voice, she cautiously walked back up to the car, setting a hand gently on the hood.

_I don’t know! Everything’s very weird, but right now I can feel your hand on my face. I just don’t understand it at all!_

With a sharp gasp, Trixie whispered breathily “Speed…you’re in the Mach Five — that is, I mean, you ARE the Mach Five!”

_HUH?!_

“Mm! You said this was your face, right?” the brunette gently slid her hand across the hood as if petting a horse’s muzzle. “I’ve got my hand on the Mach Five’s hood right now.” Pausing and peering around, she crouched down, gingerly reaching under to delicately touch the headlights. “Are these your eyes?”

_No, that’s more like my nose…ha~haa~HA’CHH!_

“Gesundheit!” she bid, looking sheepish, rising back to a stand. “Sorry, Speed… Now, let’s see…then where are your eyes? What are you seeing right now?”

_I…well, I’m pretty sure I can see you — Spritle and Chim-Chim, too! But barely…everything’s so blurry…_ When his girlfriend’s hand touched the windshield, he thought _Now that’s definitely my eye!_

“That’s the windshield,” Trixie echoed. “It all seems strange to me but I guess it makes sense…”

Meanwhile, the boy and chimp in red overalls tilted their heads, scratching them slightly out of sync. “What are you talking about, Trixie? Are you talking to Speed? I can’t hear him at all so where is he?”

“He’s right here, but — well…here, just put your hand here, like this,” the brunette said, guiding the small boy’s fingers to the fender.

_Spritle! It IS you!_

The boy in the beanie yelled, backing away from the car as if it was a live electric fence, flinging out an arm and pointing. “AAH! THE MACH FIVE JUST TALKED!”

“Spritle, that’s your brother — that’s Speed! And somehow somebody figured out how to swap his mind into the Mach Five.”

“What? No way!” Walking back up to the fender and laying a palm on it again, he mused “It really did sound like Speed, though… Hey, Speed, if your brain is in the Mach Five does that mean the Mach Five’s brain is in your body somewhere?”

_I don’t know — I hope not! The Mach Five doesn’t really have a brain anyway; I’d be in a coma. I HAVE to get my body back! If they didn’t get rid of it already, but I’m hoping they didn’t!_

“Well, either way, we have to get you out of here!” Trixie said, brows convex. “Speed, I don’t want to hurt you, but I’ve got to get the car and us and you out of here before those men come back!”

_Okay! Do whatever you have to right now, Trixie — I’ll try to ride it out until we’re safe. Be careful!_

“Okay, I’ll be as gentle as I can! Come on, Sprite, Chim-Chim, climb in!” the brunette said as she pulled open the driver’s side door and sat, buckling up and sliding the key in the ignition with a routine quick twist. Once the boy and his chimp had climbed into the passenger’s seat, she drove off.  
___

“He’s what? They WHAT?!” Sparky exclaimed, half-wittingly reaching up to hold onto his cap as if it’d fly off from shock. “There’s no way! That’s impossible! I’m sorry, Trixie, but that just can’t happen — I don’t believe it. I CAN’T believe it!”

The brunette said nothing, arms folded, and looked down at Spritle who walked up to the boy in the yellow shirt and took his hand as the girl had done with his earlier, holding it to the front left fender.

_Sparky! So we did make it home in one piece, I’m so glad about that! Great driving, Trixie._

The lanky mechanic reacted much like Spritle had, if a bit more slowly: eyes widening to a near-bulge, recoiling his arm and taking a wide step back.

“I told you,” the brunette said. “And I don’t know HOW they managed to do it but we’ve got to figure out a way to UNDO it or we might never get the real Speed back!”

“Well, that’s for sure,” Sparky noted. “But for now, this is pretty amazing! It’s spooky, but it’s incredible! I gotta know more about this…” Like the girl, he sank to a kneel and began curiously touching the car as if he’d never seen it before in his life. “So are these the eyes?” he asked, hand on the edge of the left headlight.

“No, he said it was his nose,” Trixie reiterated.

Standing up, the lanky mechanic looked down, a hand on his hip. “Yeah, I guess I can see that…”

“He said the windshield is his eyes — but we didn’t figure out any more than that before we left.”

Spritle suddenly pointed again, making a face. “Eww! Does that mean the trunk is Speed’s butt now?” folding his arms and turning his head with a half-flinch “I’m definitely not going back in there for a long, long time!”

Sparky set his hand down on the top of the trunk in time to hear the former chesnut-haired one say _It’s not my butt! It’s my back._ Chuckling softly, the boy in the yellow shirt began rubbing it in a circular motion.

“Does that feel good?” he asked.

_Kind of, yeah… I’m starting to feel a little cramped up. I felt heavy and achy when I first woke up, but I think because my brain’s starting to figure out where everything is and because it’s not all in the right same places, I’m feeling more and more…twisted around._

“Aww, sorry, Speed. Wish I could help, if I knew how…”

_Thanks, Sparky. Well, I guess you’ll be my doctor from now on until I get back into my own body. I trust you._

“Glad to hear it, and I cross my heart I’ll do everything I can to keep you going and outta pain.”

_Thanks_ , he echoed and let out a longer breathy sigh.

Eyes darting, the lanky mechanic slowly sank down, dragging his fingers down the back and bumper of the car. Speed didn’t seem to mind — until one of his fingers grazed a tailpipe.

_…SPARKY!_

The boy in the yellow shirt jumped, toppling over backward. With a grunt and another clutch of his hat as he sat up, he offered a “Sorry! Sorry… I just…got a little carried away. But — and Speed, I hate to put you through this, but… For now, we really gotta figure everything out with you and frankly, I’m still super curious about it.”

“Sparky’s right, Speed,” the brunette chimed. “It was an accident — but Sparky’s basically your doctor now and you’ve got to let him make sure everything’s working okay!”

_Right, right, I know…okay…sorry to yell. But…just warn me where you’re going, please!_

“Right, right, gotcha,” the boy in the yellow shirt echoed, nodding. “Hmm…now let’s see…” He got back down on his knees, reaching a hand to the tire. “Is this a foot or what?”

_I guess…I guess it feels more like my toes than anything._

“How ‘bout the hubcap?”  
_I don’t feel it as much…like a toenail, I guess._  
“Huh. And the brake drum?”  
_That definitely feels like my ankle._

“There you are!” came an older man’s voice. The four turned.

“Oh, hiya, Pops!” Sparky bid with a casual wave and a smile.

“Pops, is dinner ready yet?” the boy in the beanie asked, tugging on the man’s pant leg. “Chim-Chim and I’re STARVING!”

“Dinner’ll be ready soon enough, you’ll be just fine!” the man replied with a calm smile, then looked up as it faded, his eyes falling on the car. “But where’s Speed? He hasn’t called once since he left this morning and I’m starting to get worried about him!”

The brunette and red-capped brunet exchanged a nervous glance. “Uhh…he’s uh…” the latter began, though his eyes darted as he trailed off.

“Well, wherever he is, I’m sure he’ll be back soon!” Trixie interjected quickly and more loudly. “He radioed me this afternoon, and he sounded fine.”

“Did he say where he was or where he was going?” Pops asked.

“I…think it was something about an entry form for the Indianapolis 500 this year!” the brunette replied. “Yes, that’s the one — sorry, I almost forgot.”

“Speed’s planning to take a crack at the Indy 500? But that’s the second most dangerous course aside from Le Mans! I know he can do it and I want him to win for sure, but I just wish he’d told me!”

Sparky discreetly reached behind him to press his hand against the rear left fender, hearing _Good thinking, Trixie! …and hey, maybe whenever I get my body back, I think I WILL try to enter that race._

Finally, the old man turned and headed back inside, his youngest son and his pet chimp in tow.

The brunette and mechanic both let out long relieved sighs and leaned against the car. After a few moments, the boy in the yellow shirt resumed his exploration.

“How about the side mirror?”  
_Feels like my ear._  
“And the door?”  
_That’s my arm._  
“So if I open it…”  
_It feels like you’re bending my elbow._

Sparky’s eyes were gleaming, and he nearly bounced as he moved. Like a kid in a candy store — or more accurately, a model car enthusiast in a brand new hobby shop. Dashing to the workbench, he rode the creeper over like a skateboard before dropping down onto it and rotating 180° before lightly clutching the bottom of the car just below the door as he usually did, a wrench instinctively in hand.

“Okay, Speed, I’m goin’ under! I’ll let you know every last little thing I’m gonna check out…you ready?”

_Just tell me when to cough…_

Trixie sighed again as Sparky, smiling weakly and gently petting the hood again. “Oh, Speed, I wish you HAD called me earlier! We could’ve found you sooner and prevented all this.”

_They knocked me out, what was I supposed to do? And by then, I was tied up in some back room. I didn’t even know where the Mach Five — or, heh…I was at all._

“Do you remember anything before waking up as the Mach Five?”  
_Just a little, but it’s very hazy… I know they said something about trying to get rid of me — and I remember they mentioned “trying something different”. I didn’t realize they meant THIS different!_  
“Oh, that’s terrible!”  
_Yeah…and after that they gave me some kind of knockout drug. I tried to keep conscious but it hit me pretty hard._

The lanky mechanic spoke up again. “All right, I’m gonna just feel along the chassis…tell me what it feels like when and where, okay?”

_Okay, well…that feels like my collarbone…sternum…my hipbone…_  
“What about the skid plate?”  
_Hmm…my stomach, from the feel of it…the front of it, anyway._

“Heh, a belly for a belly pan!” Sparky mused, then with a mischievous grin, raked wiggling fingers down it for a moment.

_Heheheh! HEY! Noho tickling! That’s not faihair…_  
“Sorry, couldn’t resist…Anyway, what about the muffler? The drivetrain? The pipes here?”  
_It’s strange, the back end of the exhaust is…my backside but right where you’re at now feels like my throat and my gut at the same time… I can’t feel my mouth, though._

By this point, the boy in the yellow shirt had grabbed a notebook to quickly scribble down all the compared human-to-car points. “You said the skidpad was only the front of your stomach, so I bet I know where the rest of it is!” 

Popping up, he grabbed a spare half-full gas container, opening the tank and pouring some in.

_Hey, you found it! That definitely feels like my lips, and…ahh, thanks. I haven’t had anything to drink since this morning, I needed it…_

“No problem, Speed! Heh, you were running low anyway, even before you merged with the Mach Five.”  
___

Much later, the door to the house opened again, Sprite and Chim-Chim trotting out with plates of food, forks, and glasses of water. 

“Here you are, Sparky, Trixie!” the former said. “Mom says you’ve been out here all night and you should eat something, so she made you extra. She hopes you like it!”

“Oh boy, thanks a lot!” the boy in the red hat said with a broad smile. “I guess I got so caught up in my research I didn’t even realize I was hungry!”

“Me too!” the brunette said, digging in.

The boy glanced at the car. “Speed’s probably hungry too, I bet…”

“It’s all right, we gave him some gas earlier, said it filled him right up!”

“Is that true?” the boy put his hand on the driver’s side door.

_Yes, I’m fine, but thanks anyway, Spritle. Are Mom and Pops doing all right?_

“Yeah, they just said they’re really worried about you, but we told them you were really smart and brave and you’d be fine wherever you were.”  
_Thanks…but I KNOW we can’t keep this up forever…I – I just don’t know what to say…how to explain it…and that might worry them even more!_

The brunette added “Well, we’ll figure it out when the time comes, I guess. Just hang in there, Speed.”

And that time became no time at all when the door to the house swung wide and fast open again — Mr. Racer seeming to make a half-livid, half-petrified face.

“Uh-oh!”  
_Is that Pops? What’s going on?_

“If Speed was just going out to fill out an entry form, then WHY on Earth isn’t he back already? And if Speed’s still not here, WHY is the Mach Five here? What’s REALLY going on here?! Hmm!? Somebody better start talking and they’d better tell the truth right now or I’m calling the police! Even on the two of you!”

Trixie, Sparky, Spritle, and the chimp’s eyes grew wide as saucers.

_If anything, I’ll bet he and Mom probably started thinking I ran away like Rex! That’s why he sounds so steamed…but I’d never do that!_

“Yeah, but I guess he doesn’t know that because he doesn’t know what happened!” the small boy said.

Gaze falling to his youngest, the man said “Spritle! Who’re you talking to? What’s going on? Somebody TELL ME!”

However, the boy and the chimp only cowered with their faces in their hands. The brunette stared hard enough at the floor she could’ve easily bored a hole in it. Wincing, the boy in the yellow shirt finally blurted “The truth is something happened to Speed and it had to do with the Mach Five and now we don’t know who to find or what to do about it! …we’re sorry for trying to fool you, Pops — don’t call the cops on us!”

Indeed, the man’s gnarled moustached glare relaxed into a wide-eyed anxious look “What happened to Speed? And what does it have to do with the Mach Five?” and half-wittingly grabbed the driver door.

_Hi, Pops. Please don’t be upset! It wasn’t Trixie or Sparky’s fault at all!_

“Speed! Is that you? What — where — how are you —?!” Cutting himself off, lips still twitching though he had no more words and hardly any stutters left. Quietly, he looked down at his hand, withdrew it from the door and stepped back slowly, eyes still wide in sheer shock. “Speed? …Speed!”

“I don’t know why, but if you’re not touching him you can’t hear him!” Trixie explained. 

Looking at her, the man quickly set his hand back down. He rubbed the door like a comforting pet before he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the fender and front tire, voice wavering in a sob. “Oh, Speed I’m so glad you’re all right! Well, you’re not all right — but I’m glad you’re still here, and I’ll do everything I can to get you back to normal again!”

_I know you will, Pops, thanks. And I’m just so glad to see you, too. Well, the truth is I can’t see you or anything very well right now, but I can feel you there and I’m glad about that…_

“Hmm? You can’t see?” His father pushed himself to a stand, not taking his hands off the body.

_Well, I can see a little bit, but it’s very blurry and I can’t really make anything out…_

Naturally, Pops’s hand slid to the headlights before the brunette corrected “Not the headlights, the windshield!”

“Windshield? I see…” The elder Racer gently rubbed the glass before striding over to grab a bucket of water and a sponge. Once he’d washed it as thoroughly as he could, he asked “Is that any better, Speed? What do you see?”

_It’s a little better, but…everything’s still very fuzzy…_

Hand to his chin, Pops thought aloud “Well, I suppose while the glass is perfect for a windshield it’s technically not crystal clear… I think I have one with a clearer glass, I’ll go get it and you can try it on…”

Before he could take another step, however, all heard the faint ring of the front doorbell. Since everyone else was in the garage, the woman in the green dress and heart patterned skirt answered the door. “Hello? Oh!”

It was the pointy-bearded police chief — with his hat in his hands, frowning deeply. “Good evening, Mrs. Racer…and I’m so sorry, but I have some very bad news…”

While Chim-Chim and Spritle stayed with Speed in the garage, the former by the open door, the others darted back into the house, coming to a stop behind the woman.

“Evening, Inspector!” the man bid, smiling politely — though it faded when he saw the somber look on the bearded one’s face.

“Good evening, Mr. Racer, Trixie, Sparky,” the police chief added, eyes closing for a moment. “As I was saying, unfortunately I have some terrible news. Just a few hours ago, some of my men were following a gang of thieves when they found this…”

Pops took the Polaroid photo from his hand, his wife and the others crowding around him to peer at it. Everyone exclaimed — and then his wife buried her face and her sobs into his shoulder.

It was a picture of badly burned human remains. Along with unmistakably familiar clothing, even a partly charred helmet with a broken visor.

“We just shipped the bones we found to the lab for analysis, but I’m afraid it’s very likely that your son…has passed on.”

His mother wailed again, although her husband only glanced over his shoulder to share an alarmed look with the brunette and the boy in the yellow shirt.

“I’m so VERY sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Racer. I wish we’d found him sooner. We had no idea they might’ve taken him,” Inspector Detector went on. “I’m so sorry for your loss, I really am...”

_Is that Mom crying? What’s going on?!_ Speed asked.

“Well, from what I could hear, I guess the police found your body — but it was all burned up!”

Now his brother’s voice wavered. _What? They burned my body?! No! NOO! They CAN’T! …I don’t wanna be the Mach Five forever! I want to DRIVE cars again! No, no, they can’t, THEY CAN’T!_

Hearing a drip, the boy peered under the car to see water dripping steadily into a growing puddle. The boy frowned. “Don’t cry, Speed! It’s okay, maybe they can make you a new body that’s even BETTER than your old one!”

The chimp stumbled back at the commotion in the doorway, the man literally carrying his inconsolable wife into the garage after she’d collapsed on the living room rug. “NO! I don’t want anything to do with cars right now, let me grieve for our son in peace!” she half-wept, half-screamed, struggling.

“Trust me, you’re going to want to see this. Now please just trust me!” her husband insisted, adding “Because Speed’s not dead! Not yet, anyway…”

“Huh? What are you talking about?!” Her momentary shock was enough to loosen her grip. The man set her down and guided her hand to the car door, almost a ritual at this point.

_Mom! You’re here — I know you’re upset, and I am too!_

“…Speed? …Speed?!” the woman uttered, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She gave the door a squeeze. “Speed, is that really you?! What happened to you? Where ARE you?!”

_Well, long story short, those thieves kidnapped me earlier today. I tried to fight them but they knocked me out, twice! And then the next thing I knew, I woke up as the Mach Five… Trixie and Sparky and Spritle and now Pops too have been trying to help me figure things out. I’m really hoping it was just some decoy and they didn’t really burn my body, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see what the police say. …please don’t be sad, Mom._

The entire garage was pin-drop silent for several seconds before the woman smiled weakly through her tears and wrapped her arms as tightly around the door and fender as she could. “Speed! I’m just so glad to hear your voice…I don’t really understand what’s going on at all, but if you’re still alive I…well, I’m just so glad!”

_Me too. Even if it’s been so strange getting used to being a car…everything’s all twisted up, my neck is next to my knee and my shins are in my stomach, but…I’m still me. At least I think so…_

His mother even genuinely chuckled through the audible lump in her throat.

“Right, so right before the Inspector showed up, Speed was telling me he couldn’t see very well — his eyes are right where the windshield is. So I’m going to try giving him a new, clearer one and see if that makes any difference…” He went to grab the curved glass but his wife grabbed his arm tighter than she’d ever gripped most anything before. “Ow! Sweetheart, what —”

“Are you crazy?! You can’t rip our son’s eyes out!”

_It’s OKAY, Mom. It doesn’t hurt._

“Oh, Speed are you sure?” she asked, brows convex, finally letting go of her husband’s arm. Looking at him, she offered a meek “Sorry, dear. I didn’t know.”

Rubbing it, he said “That’s all right, I understand. Now wait right here while I go find a clearer windshield…”

She nodded, waiting with hands clasped, still lightly wringing them. Trixie and Sparky both loosened the existing windshield, stepping aside with it while Pops carefully slid the new one in place, bolting it in.

“There! That one has the lowest iron content of all of them, it should be super clear! How does it feel, son?”

_Ohh, it’s great! It’s not perfect, but I can finally see your face again! And Trixie, and Sparky, and Mom, and Spritle…thank you!_

“Only the best for my son!” the elder Racer boasted, “Even if he’s stuck as a car!”

_Well, of all the cars to be stuck as, I’m sure glad I’m the Mach Five! I always knew it was the best, now I can really feel it…_

Putting a hand on his ‘shoulder’, his mother began “Are you hungry, Speed? Are you cold? Are you feeling all right?”

_I’m fine now, Mom. I had plenty of gas earlier thanks to Sparky, and with my new eyes, looking around doesn’t hurt so much anymore. I still feel kind of tired and heavy, but I guess that’s just part of being a car…_

The boy and chimp in the beanie stared down the trunk again. Unfolding his arms, he pressed his palm into the rear fender asking “Are you sure the trunk isn’t your butt? I can’t stay out of it forever, riding around in the back of the Mach Five and following you and Trixie on all of your adventures is what I live for!” Chim-Chim nodding, making several agreeing noises.

_Like I said before, it’s not my butt, it’s my back! My butt’s a lot lower than that right now…_

“Okay, if you say so…” the small boy said, then popped it open, climbing in like clockwork. “Hey, but what’s it feel like when we’re in here?” He gave the underside of the trunk lid a few taps.

_Honestly, it just feels like you’re on my back, the small of it, anyway…_

“So we’re piggyback riding on you right now? Heheh, well that works just great for me! Doesn’t it, Chim-Chim?” The chimp nodded audibly and vigorously.

Sliding into the passenger’s seat as Sparky made the showy leap into the driver’s, the brunette asked, “So where does it feel like I am right now to you, Speed?”

_It feels like you’re in my lap, both of you._

“That’s amazingly fantastic! And how about the steering wheel? And the accelerator? The brake pad? The clutch?”

_Feels like my hands and fingers, like they’re fused together almost… the rest of it is my arms, for sure…and it’s strange. The pedals feel a bit like the back of my neck but when you press them I can feel something tugging inside my head…_

“Well, the engine is basically your brain,” the brunet in the red hat pointed out. “Now what happens if I rev the ignition and shift the gears?” He twisted the key, though kept the shift in neutral while revving the engine gently.

_Whoa! I remember that from before when Trixie drove — feels like a huge shot of adrenaline! My heart and my head are both pounding like crazy but it doesn’t really hurt… As far as the shift, it almost feels like…there’s a knot in my thigh…_

“Okay, I’m gonna shift it into first and try driving a little, tell me everything!” Sparky said, doing so and pressing down on the gas pedal and sending the car lurching forward slowly before he hit the brake short of the garage door.

_It feels a bit like that knot just popped! I’m not exactly sure WHERE my legs are, but they’re tingling a lot right now._

“Restless leg syndrome, huh?” the boy in the yellow shirt said, scratching out more notes in his book. “Or maybe for you, restless transmission…”

“Speaking of restless, Speed’s still got a bunch of races he’s supposed to be in, and one of them’s the day after tomorrow!” his girlfriend interjected again. “So what are we going to do? Even if Speed is in the race, he can’t drive himself —” she looked down, hand to the door “—can you?”

_Not yet, anyway. Darn, of course those jerks had to do this to me NOW! But me or the Mach Five, I’ve GOT to be in those races! Somebody else’ll have to drive me!_

“Well, I think we have our automobile jockey,” Pops said, giving Sparky a hearty slap on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Sparky!”

“Whaaa? Me?!” the boy in the yellow shirt uttered, “I mean, sure I can drive, but I’m no car racer — I’m just a mechanic! Or navigator at best!”

_Well, you’re going to have to be a racer now, Sparky. You have to drive me in those races, you HAVE to! PLEASE!_

“Aw, all right, I’ll give it a try — I mean, I’ll give it my best! But I’ll tell you right now, if we lose —”

_If we lose, that’s not your fault. You didn’t do this to me, Sparky, and you’ve been the most helpful so far ever since I got like this. I said it before and I’ll say it again: I believe in you, Sparky!_

The brunet in the red hat grinned, giving him a scratch behind the mirror. “Atta boy, Speed! And I think driver or car; you know what you’re doing! We’ll be a perfect team!”

“And with you driving, that means I’ll have to be your navigator!” Trixie said, even giggling, “Oh, this is so exciting!”

“Good luck to both of you!” the elder Racer bid, standing back with a grin — which briefly turned menacing, brows sharply angling. “But I warn you, if you smash up my son, there’ll be hell to pay now! Even if we can fix him good as new!”

His wife stepped forward, grabbing Sparky’s arm for emphasis “Don’t you dare let my son get a scratch on him, you hear me?!” making the boy frown and sink down with a gulp.

_Aw, Mom, Pops, relax! If taking my eyes out doesn’t hurt, then I don’t think much of anything will! The Mach Five’s built to handle all kinds of crashes and accidents — I’ll be fine I promise!_

Going as far as to straight up salute, the boy in the yellow shirt said firmly “I swear on my own life, wherever it ends up, that I’ll take the best care of Speed and the Mach Five as I ever have! You have my word! Heart crossed and ready to die for it! For him!”

Mr. and Mrs. Racer and Trixie’s eyes all widened briefly, but the pair smiled, and the brunette put a hand on his shoulder. “If Speed trusts you, Sparky, then we all certainly do! I’ll do my best to handle him, too. We’ll take good care of Speed!”

Suddenly, the former chestnut-haired one let out a bit of a shriek followed by steady high-pitched laughter. Everyone exclaimed, brows rising, blinking rapidly.

“What’s so funny, Speed?” Sparky asked, leaning down.

_Hehehaha! Sprihitle ahand Chim-Chihim…thehehe — HAHAha! I cahan’t staHAnd it! Plehease make them stahahahap!_

The car’s passengers turned sharply, the girl hopping out and dashing around to the back, lifting the trunk lid. “Chim-Chim, Spritle! What are you two doing in there, anyway?”

“Huh? We’re not up to anything!” the small boy insisted. “We’re just doing what we always do, Trixie, now what’s the matter?”

“Well, whatever you’re doing is tickling him to death! Maybe you SHOULD stay away from the trunk for a long, long time now until we get Speed back for real.”

“Ahh, that’s right! I guess it is Speedie’s big tickle spot, huh? But we just got back in, we can’t leave now! I told you before, it’s what we DO! Besides, how are we supposed to help you guys out of a jam if we don’t come along, huh?” The chimp folded his arms, nodding sagely.

“Well, for now, just be careful back there, you guys!” the boy in the yellow shirt warned. “Speed and I can’t concentrate and maneuver if he’s distracted that much!”

“Fine, fine! We’ll be careful not to tickle him so much when it’s important!” the boy said, folding his arms, turning his head.

_Forget when I’m driving, just don’t tickle me!_ Speed shot back.

“We can’t make any promises!” his younger brother shot back, opening one eye with a tiny smirk.

Chuckling, the brunette slyly zig-zagged a finger along the trunk; confessing “Then again, it is kind of fun to toy with you sometimes, Speed…”

_Trihihixihie, dohon’t! Ahahe cahan’t move! I can’t fihight back, it’s not faihaihair!_

Leaning over the door and looking back, watching, Sparky caught the girl’s eye. “If he’s still this sensitive on four wheels, then what’re we gonna do when he needs a…C-A-R-W-A-S-H?”

_Sparky! D’you really think I can’t spell now just because my brain’s an engine?! And…if you have to wash me, can’t you just give me a sponge bath? Pops just cleaned my eyes and it felt fine!_

“Well, you’re acting like a little kid, so there!” Sparky quipped, brows angling lightly.

_You would TOO if you just turned into a car and heard you could never change back! I thought you guys were gonna take care of me! Were you just lying about that too to sound nice?!_

“Speed, stop arguing! We really are trying to help — and we’re just figuring everything out too! Don’t blame us!” Trixie shot back.

“Don’t yell at my son like that!” his mother suddenly shouted, stepping forward, grabbing her arm. “He’s been through a very traumatic experience that NONE of you have ever felt before! He doesn’t need to be talked down to! He’s very scared and right now he needs people who love him, not everyone yelling at him!”

“Ow! Everybody yelling is hurting my ears! Everybody stop yelling everything!” Spritle chimed, eyes shut tight in a curl with his hands firmly to his ears, his pet chimp likewise.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Pops hollered — and swung an arm back to give the bumper as hard of an open-palm whack as he could.

_OW!_

Silence returned to the garage. Staggering back with a half-flinch, the man muttered “I guess that really did hurt me more than it hurt him…nnh…” Giving his hand a quick cooling shake, he let his arm drop. “Speed, STOP panicking! That’s the last thing you need to be doing right now…” He growled, now giving it a World Cup-worthy kick before stepping back and sighing.

_Oww! Pops, please don’t, I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!_

“Hehe…Speed just got a spanking for being a bad boy!” his younger brother gloated quietly, “I thought I’d never see something like that! Even when he drove all those cars Pops said not to drive, he never did that!”

Again, his mother intervened, grabbing her husband’s arm and fiercely tugging him away. “Don’t YOU dare hurt our son either!”

“I’m not trying to hurt him, dear! Just trying to knock some sense into him, but I think I’ve done that…” He paused, sighing. “Now everybody just calm down. The Mach Five — er, Speed is clean enough, we’ll worry about that later.” Another pause for a deeper breath. “The next race is in two days. We’ve got to make sure Speed’s tuned up and make sure that Sparky and Trixie can work to navigate the course. It’s late and right now I’m going to bed before my head spins out any more! GOODNIGHT!”

“Oh…goodnight, dear…” his wife bid quietly, then gave her transmuted son a last longing glance before following him inside.

Rubbing his temple, the lanky mechanic stepped out of the car. “Pops’s got the right idea, my brain feels like it’s in knots right now. I think I’m gonna try to get some shut-eye, too. G’night, Speed…”

_Night, Sparky! …and…sorry I lost it on you…I know it’s all very difficult for you too and I’m sorry. I do really need you and I’m super-thankful for all your help. I hope you know that!_

“I do,” the brunet said, lids drooping over a tired smile, petting the door. “I can’t imagine getting turned into a car — but you’ve been taking it pretty well. Tomorrow, we’ll make sure you get in that race and win it!”

_Thanks. I owe you one. Maybe a hundred by now!_

With a chuckle, the boy in the yellow shirt echoed, “Night, Speed!” and headed back into the house.

Trixie yawned widely and deeply, flinging her arms up in a long stretch, lowering a hand to sweep her bangs out of her eyes. “I don’t want to leave you Speed, but I can barely keep my eyes open.”

_Aw, that’s okay, Trixie. You’ve done great for me, too, today, and I’ll never forget it. You go rest up with Sparky and Mom and Pops and I’ll see you first thing tomorrow, okay?_

“Okay, I will. Goodnight, Speed. I love you!” She leaned down to give him a peck on the hood.

_Love you too, Trixie. Always will — even if I’m a car or a rock or even a frog!_

“I wish you were a frog because then I could just kiss you back to a handsome prince!” the brunette joked before waving and heading back inside.

The garage was quiet again for several minutes, and Speed sighed before feeling a familiar small hand on him again. _Spritle? What’re you still doing out here? You should be in bed like everyone else!_

“Yeah, but you can’t exactly go to bed and I don’t wanna leave you out here all alone. Now you just relax and let Chim-Chim and I tuck you in, okay?”

_Huh? Well, okay…I guess._ He then heard and eventually felt something sliding up over him, draping down just past his shoulders. It was actually a very old bedsheet, but for years Pops had used it and others as makeshift car covers. It had a mustier scent, but was surprisingly still soft.

“Are you all cozy now, Speed?” the boy asked.

Speed chuckled, segueing into a contented sigh. _Yes, I feel very comfortable and warm now. Thanks for thinking of me, Spritle…_

“Anything for my big brave awesome brother!” Spritle said, then settled down with a blanket of his own, leaning next to the wheel. “I’ve got a bedtime story for you if you wanna hear it, Speed.”

_Heheh…it’s been forever since I’ve done that, but…sure. That sounds nice right now._

“Okay! Here goes,” his younger brother said, pulling open the hardcover book in his lap. “It’s called ‘The Little Engine That Could’!”

Speed laughed again, a little louder and longer before saying _I definitely want to hear that one!_  
___

Both older and younger brother were snoring loudly the next morning before the door swung open, the brunette rushing in. “Oh, Speed! Speed, great news!”

_Huh? Good news? Well, what is it?_

“Inspector Detector just called to say they got the results back from the lab! And it turns out the body they found really WAS a decoy because none of it matches you at all — not the bones, the D.N.A., or the dental records or anything!”

_Really?! That IS great! So I’ve still got a chance of being a driver again! YES!_ More water trickled to the garage floor.

“Well, what’re we waiting for?” the small boy leapt up. “Let’s go find Speed’s body and see if we can get his brain back in it this time!”

“It’s not that simple, Spritle, but the Inspector promised us they’ve got the whole police force out now looking for it!” Trixie said.

“I hope they find it really soon! Before dinner, or maybe even before lunch so Speed can eat with us again!”

_It’ll be weird eating real food, Speed mused, Heck, it’ll probably take a while for me to get used to standing on two legs again. But even if I fall a dozen times, I can’t wait!_

“Me neither!” his girlfriend added. “I’m hoping they find it soon, too. Everyone’s got their fingers crossed for you, Speed.”

Pops appeared in the doorway, followed by Sparky — still wearing his signature yellow ‘S’ shirt but now having borrowed the former chestnut-haired one’s pants, socks, shoes, helmet and gloves. His legs were slightly shorter than Speed’s, so he’d had to roll the cuffs a little — though he preferred to anyway.

“Right now, we’ve got to prepare you three for the Pike’s Peak Hill Climb!” Pops announced. “And we’ll have just under a few weeks to recover from that and prep for the Dakar Rally.”

They heard Speed groan. _I forgot I registered for those, too! I wish I had just signed up for the Indy 500…I don’t know if I’m ready to literally be on those courses yet!_

Hopping into the driver’s seat, gripping the wheel, the lanky brunet said “Well, we don’t have much of a choice! If you back out now, you won’t be able to reenter for another year or so, and your reputation would sure take a hit…”

The elder Racer gave the door a pat. “We’re just going to take you out to some training courses for right now, Speed — but we’ll make sure you’re in top condition before you hit Pike’s Peak or set tire on the South American coast!”

_All right, Pops, Sparky, Trixie — I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. Start me up!_

“You got it!” The former mechanic gave the ignition a twist and Trixie jumped into the passenger’s seat before peeling out of the garage, barreling across the driveway and onto the street. “Shoot, your tires feeling all right still, Speed?”

_It feels a little like I stubbed my toes — but I’m fine! I feel super revved up, let’s do some time trials! LOTS of time trials!_

“We sure will!”

Meanwhile, Spritle tugged on his father’s pants again. “Pops, are we just gonna stay here all day or are we gonna go help Speed? I don’t wanna stay behind, I wanna be with my brother!”

“Of course we’re going! Come on, we’ll take the other car and catch up to them. Tell your mother we’re leaving too and then hop in, we’ll head out right away!”

“YAAAY! We’re gonna help Sparky help Speed win his race!” The boy in the beanie scrambled back inside, bidding “Pops and I’re gonna go meet Sparky and Trixie so we can help them practice with Speed! We’ll be back as soon as we can! Bye!” and pivoting to dash back into the garage.

“Okay, well, just be careful!” the woman in the green dress called out as her husband and youngest son and pet rolled out of the garage.

Walking slowly back inside, she tidied up the empty liquor bottle and glass her husband had left by his easy chair. Tugging open the cabinet, she pulled out one of the vintage wine bottles that was still relatively full, grabbed a large wine glass, turning and collapsing on the couch. 

“First Rex ran away because of a stupid car and now poor Speed’s somehow been turned into a car…” she lamented, temple in hand. “I really wish I had the same kinds of problems the ladies I lunch with are always gossiping about…” She poured a generous glass of wine, only to set it down and tip back the rest of the bottle.  
___

Slowly braking to a stop, Sparky looked across at the moustached man. “So how’d we do this time?”

Pops grinned, looking up from the stopwatch. “That was a three-point-two second mile! And even with those corners, that’s the best I’ve ever seen!”

“See, Sparky? You really are great at driving too, you just never had the chance to practice before!” Trixie cheered.

“Aw, thanks everybody,” the lanky brunet said, raising his shoulders a bit “But we all know Speed’s the one doing the real work, here…how’re you feeling, buddy?” then leaning down to give the door a pat.

_I feel terrific! I think everything’s starting to make more sense now, my brain and my body are finally starting to pull everything together…I feel like I’ve almost got full control of myself again! …well, sort of. I still can’t move on my own, but when I am moving, I feel…normal. Like all the things my human body normally does by itself, I don’t even have to think about it. It feels…right. More than it ever has so far._

“That’s wonderful!” the brunette said, smiling. “I’m so glad you’re feeling better.”

_Me too! ...but I’m starving! Where’s the nearest gas station?_

“Don’t worry, we packed you a lunch!” Sparky said, hopping out and grabbing a gas can full to the brim, grunting a little as he held the large can steady, pouring it into the funnel. “Drink up!”

_Mmm…right now, this stuff’s as good as a milkshake! Keep it coming!_

Trixie chuckled. “A gasoline milkshake? Now that’s a silly idea…”

Suddenly, they heard the mushrooming buzz-hum of another car engine, a red car with a white stripe and a blue numeral two rolling up beside the Mach Five and skidding audibly to a stop.

The lanky brunet set the can down and replaced the gas cap. “Oh boy, don’t look now, Speed, but your old pal Slick just showed up!”

_Zoomer Slick? So THAT’S what that noise was…_

Said rival had gotten out of his car, but seemed to have stopped quite suddenly, staring at the scene with a tilt of his head and a raise of his brow. Sparky stood to face him, blinking, and glancing down at himself as the other young man did so.

“Well, that’s a surprise. What’s a grease monkey like you doing out here on the training track with the Mach Five? And where’s Speed?”

Sparky cleared his throat, standing a little straighter. “Speed’s a little…outta commission right now — but he wanted the Mach Five to be in the Pike’s Peak race, so we’re out here practicing to help fulfil his wishes.”

Slick outright chuckled. “Speed’s down for the count? That badly? So who or what knocked him for a loop? I oughta shake their hands…not just anyone that can take Speed down and keep him down!”

The lanky mechanic heard the former chestnut-haired one growling. “Take it easy, Speed…he’s just being a jerk! Nothing you can do, don’t let him get under your alloy like that…”

_No! He’s got no right to talk about me like that! And just because I can’t get out of this body…_

Like son, like father, as the elder Racer stepped forward, barking “Don’t talk about Speed that way! Especially behind his back dirty like that!”

_You tell ‘im, Pops!_

“Why? Am I hurting his precious little feelings or something?” Zoomer egged on.. “And he’s not even here! He must be much more of a wimp and a coward than I ever thought! And I always knew he was a weakling rookie! I hope he never shows his face at another track, leave the real racing to the professionals like me who don’t need a special tricked out car Daddy built just to cross the finish line!”

Slick had walked away from his car which he’d parked perpendicularly, and now stood close to the driver’s side of the Mach Five, still in front of it between the definitive nose and the left headlight. 

Absolutely everyone jumped with a wordless cry when the buzz saws flung out, spinning at full tilt. The man in the red racing jacket yelped, diving out of the way before rolling over and clutching at his knee. The saw had sliced clean through his pantleg but he’d moved in enough time to keep it from making too deep a cut. He stared at his lightly bloody fingers, eyes widening, jaw slack as he exhaled sharply, sounding as if he’d mildly choked on his own tongue.

Sparky leaned over, jabbing the ‘C’ button repeatedly. “Calm down, Speed! You know he’s just trying to make you mad! You’re letting him win now! You gotta calm down!”

“Aaah! Speed’s gone totally nuts!” Spritle said, clutching his head again — then letting his arms drop as he looked at the chimp. “YOU know what we’ve gotta do now, right?” 

Chim-Chim nodded with a hoot and a holler, and while Spritle stayed inside the trunk digging his fingers into every surface, the chimp swung under the car, raking and wiggling fingers down the skidpan again.

_Heheheheh! No, NO — noho! Dohon’t tickle me! Leaheave me alone, I’ve got to —!_

“Right now, you’ve gotta calm down, Speed!” The small boy echoed, not letting up. “Before you do anything else crazy and get yourself scrapped because everybody thinks you’re a crazy out of control car that hurts people!”

_I’m not — ahaHAHA! I’m nahat — I — naHAHAHA hahahaha! Sprihitle, please stop! Tehell Chim-Chim to stop, I can’t THIHINK!_

Not quite seeing what the small boy and chimp in overalls were up to, Slick only stared. Finally, the sawblades slowly ground to a stop before retracting. Trying to bandage his wound with his own yellow ascot, he hobbled back to his car and drove off without a word.

The moustached man stood in front of the car, staring down the center of the windshield and pointing. “You are in SO MUCH trouble, Mister!”

“Oh boy, are you gonna give Speed another spanking again?” the small boy asked.

“No — because obviously that didn’t work! But I think maybe grounding him for five whole weeks will!”

_Pops, NO, you can’t! I’ll miss Pike’s Peak, Dakar, and even more races than that! PLEASE!_

“I TOLD you BEFORE: DON’T PANIC! And you PANICKED!”

_No! I wasn’t panicking because I was upset — I was mad because Slick was saying all those stupid things! About YOU too! I couldn’t just stand there and let him smear you and the Mach Five like that!_

“And you think sending one of your competitors to the hospital is a good idea?!”  
_Pops, guys like that are ALWAYS trying to send ME to the hospital!_  
“Right! Because they’re crooked and cowardly! You’re not LIKE THAT! You’ve always been a good boy and I’ve been proud of you for that! Don’t let these stupid rotten cheap-trick hoodlums bully you into doing something STUPID!”  
_I KNOW, Pops! But — but — but I —!_  
“Overreacted and made a stupid choice. And I think you need to be punished for it so it’ll really sink in!”

It grew quiet for a moment, Chim-Chim leaning his head back to watch more water drip from the engine to the ground, frowning with a noise that sounded closely like an “Awww…”

Sparky piped up again, meeting the man’s eyes “Y’know, I don’t mean to say what Speed did was any good — but…on the other hand, Pops d’you realize WHAT he just did?”

“Hmm?”

“He just took total control of the cutter blades all by himself! Which means he gained total control of the car, even for just a second! Which might mean he CAN drive himself if he tries enough…and a lot more, too!”

“Huh…I guess you’re right!” Pops said, pushing his hat aside to scratch his head. “Speed, what happened just now?”

_I don’t know!_ the former chesnut-haired one replied with a sniffle. _All I know is that I just got so angry I must’ve…pushed it out through the mechanisms, somehow!_

“Well, try it again — not with the cutters, but try the jacks!” the lanky brunet added. “Try the belt tires! Try the canopy, see what else you can do, Speed!”

_Okay…if that’s okay…_

Pops was even smiling again, though faintly. “Nobody else is around, go ahead, Speed!”

_Okay, here goes…I’m gonna think of all the times everybody pushed me around and tried to get rid of me…or just the thought of missing races for a month! Nnnh…_

Sparky leaned back with an awed look as the canopy slid shut. Then watched the A button compress, peering over the door’s edge as he felt the car lift off of the ground. When both retracted again, the lights turned on, then off again. The mechanic tugged down the visor, noting the sweeping spotlight of the infared rays. Finally, the small gizmo rocket shot out of the hood, the small control stick turning and swinging by itself before the bird-shaped projectile made a returning dive into the hood.

“WHOA! That was about the coolest thing I ever saw! You did it, Speed! You did it all!”

_Thanks! I don’t know why I’m having better luck controlling the special features over the normal ones, but it’s something I guess… At least if I need them for the race, I know I’ll be able to use them pretty easy now. …that is, if I CAN still race?_

Pops took a breath and let out the longest defeated-sounding melodic sigh most of them had ever heard him make. “I should keep my word and make you suffer the consequences of nearly CUTTING SOMEBODY OPEN — but I guess since you’re a racecar, it wouldn’t make any sense if I kept you from racing. Now would it?”

_Oh, THANK YOU, Pops! You’re the best! I PROMISE I won’t let myself get worked up again! REALLY, cross my valvetrain and hope to crash!_

“You’d better NOT hope to crash!” his father said, though he smiled sheepishly.

“Hope to cross the finish line before anyone else, you mean!” Sparky added.

_Well, yeah, I just — ah, well, nevermind! Let’s all just keep practicing, huh?_

“You’d better not blow your top again, Speed, or you’ll be really, REALLY sorry you did!” his younger brother warned, giving the trunk lid a few stealthy pokes.

_Aah, not that!_ Speed cried, though sounded as if he were grinning saying it, _All right, all right, you got me…I’ll definitely work on my temper and make sure I’m putting in all the right places to help us win that race!_  
___

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 45th annual run of the Broadmoor Pikes Peak International Hill Climb here in Colorado Springs! We’ve got a lot of familiar faces and cars here today as well as several new entrants. One of the newcomers is the famous Speed Racer, who —…I’m sorry, make that SPARK Racer, driving the famous Mach Five Mark 2!”

“Aw, jeez…still so weird to hear my name instead of Speed’s…” the lanky brunet said, clutching the back of his helmet with a slight curl.

“Still it’s so nice of you to honor his name when he can’t,” Trixie said, giving his shoulder a pat.

“Thanks, Trixie. I’d do anything for Speed, though — and Pops, and any of you guys, really.”

The elder Racer added a hearty backslap, grinning. “For all you’ve been through with us, Sparky, I’ve always considered you the fourth son I never had!”

“Jeez,” the mechanic-turned-driver echoed with a sheepish grin, “That means a lot, Pops. I’m just glad to be able to be there for ya, and Speed!”

“Speaking of, Speed, that speaker box still working for you okay?” the man asked, turning to the small radio panel he’d added to the dash. Beneath the speaker and dials, it read ‘S.P.E.E.D.’ — to which they’d all voted was shorthand for ‘Sentient Personable Empathetic Engine Drive’.

“Still working like a charm!” the former chestnut-haired one actually said. “It’s nice to finally be able to talk again, and without worrying that anybody won’t hear me.”

“Regular genius idea, Pops!” Sparky chimed.

The brunette looked up. “Oh, it looks like they’re about to start! Good luck you two! We’ll meet you at the top.”

“Thanks! And see you guys later — c’mon, Speed, you ready?” The lanky brunet turned the key, stepping on the gas and pulling out from under the white sideline tent.

“Mmhm! I’ve been ready and raring for hours, let’s go!”  
___

Once they’d passed Crystal Work Road, the eight mile marker in sight, Speed spoke up “Okay, just keep me steady, Sparky! I’m gonna work on my shifting.”

“Gotcha! You want me to help with the clutch?” the mechanic-turned-driver asked.

“Thanks but no, I’m going to try the clutch without a crutch! Heheh…”

“Atta boy, Speed! You can do it!” the lanky brunet acknowledged, lifting his hand away from the stick, focusing on the winding road though stealing glances at the gearshift.

“Nngh…nn…ah! There it goes!” The clutch flattened, Mach Five audibly hitting fourth gear. “I got it!”

“You sure did, great job!” Sparky noted, grunting and leaning into the tight right curve halfway to 8 Mile Pit Road.

“You’re not doing bad yourself! And by the looks of it, we’ve still got a good lead on most of the other drivers already.”

“Mmhm,” the mechanic-turned-driver noted, glancing back then peering ahead at the motorcycle they were catching up to. “It’s kinda crazy how they let cars, trucks, motorbikes, and just about any kinda vehicle on this twist and turn!”

“Yeah, it’s a little like the No Limit World Race, except instead of an out and around course, this one’s just one big corkscrew.”  
“Heh, sure glad nobody tried to enter a Mammoth Car into this one, it’d knock everybody off!”  
“Hahaha! Heck, it probably wouldn’t even FIT!”

As they rounded Gayler’s Straits, they spied another very familiar car with black fenders, a magenta body and a yellow-and-red king cobra decal down the hood.

“Whoa, jeez, is that who I think it is?”  
“It sure is — the Car Acrobatic Team is in this? I didn’t even see them at the starting line!”  
“Well, obviously they’re in it, let’s see if we can’t quick pass ‘em before Brown Bush Corner!”

The mysterious and crafty young man in the sideways striped helmet with long black fanglike visor drove on quietly until he idly glanced behind him before doing a double-take.

Sparky eyed him as Speed powered them by, Snake staring back at him — and in a momentous rare occasion actually flipped up his Aviator-style visor with a blink before tapping them back down and picking up his pace.

“Shoot, Snake’s not gonna give up first without a fight, it looks like. Speed , keep your gear up!”  
“So it IS him. Okay, I’m on it!”

Cars twelve and five basically played a lengthy high-altitude game of hopscotch up until they hit Devil’s Playground, where they knocked together in a tight fit tie. Again, the drivers locked eyes on and off, but neither said anything.

Lids drooping before he flinched, the lanky brunet said “I’m startin’ to feel a little out of it, you doing okay, Speed?”

“Yeah — I feel it too,” the former chestnut-haired one replied. “We’re almost at thirteen-thousand feet, so the air’s getting thinner and it’ll be even tougher toward the finish line. But I won’t give up if you won’t!”

“Give up? NO WAY!” Sparky regripped the wheel tighter. Giving his head a firm clearing shake, he said “I know we’ve got five more mile markers until we hit the summit, but top it out and give it all you’ve got! The faster we cross the finish line the faster we can get back and give our light heads a rest.”

“All right. Just keep me steady — but if you want to give me a boost with revving, I wouldn’t mind one bit right now.”

“You gotcha, Speed,” the mechanic-turned-driver said, nodding and adding his weight to the gas pedal.

“…and it looks like Racer and Oiler are in a dead heat for first place! It’s going to be a nail-biter photo finish today, folks!”

“GO, SPARKY, GO!” Trixie cheered with a few tall leaps from the edge of the Summit crowd.

“GO, SPARKY! GO, SPEED! YOU CAN DO IT!” Spritle chorused along with the chimp.

Sparky narrowed his eyes — as did Snake, though no one could tell — clutching the wheel tighter and leaning forward. He unwittingly flinched as they passed the flag waver, not seeing the Mach Five’s trademark pointed nose peek out past Number 12’s broad sloping hood.

“And Spark Racer pulls it out for a win! Not only that, but he sets a new Pike’s Peak record of twelve minutes and thirty-five seconds!”

“Congratulations, Sparky, Speed!” The brunette added, dashing over. “You guys really pulled it together! We’re all so proud!”

“Mmhm!” the elder Racer added with a nod. “A win AND a world record, that’s no small beans y’know!”

“Aw, thanks everybody...” the mechanic-turned driver mumbled, slouched with his jaw on the wheel, lids drooped. “Speed’s a real trooper…but…right now I’m so tired. I need to nap it off, just…just another hour…”

“Come on, Sparky, let’s get you into the Summit House. There’s more air in there and you can sit down and eat something,” Pops coaxed, pulling open the door and gently tugging his unofficial fourth son to his feet.

“Mm…but whaddabout Speed? He needs a break too…but he can’t go inside…” the lanky brunet mumbled, leaning on the older man.

“I’ll be okay, Sparky,” the former chestnut-haired one said, sounding equally drained. "I just need a big drink and I’m gonna zonk out myself.”

“Here you go, Speed,” Trixie said, pouring him a half tank.

“Thanks, Trixie. You’re the best. You’ve always been.”  
“Oh, Speed, even under all that metal and rubber you’re so sweet.” And with that, she shut the gas tank lid and planted a kiss on it.

Most other competitors were slogging their way around and into the Summit House and otherwise tending to themselves and their vehicles and failed to notice the decidedly odd gesture. But the driver in the candy striped helmet caught it, and resumed a curious though none-too-confused stare. Giving the Mach Five a grin from a distance, he turned back to his own car.  
___

The crowd in La Paz, Bolivia cheered, clapping and hollering and flailing national flags as the Dakar Rally racers drove in on the fifth day. The Mach Five was one of the first, and Sparky pulled into the designated parking areas as the rest of the Racer clan flocked around them.

“You and Speed are doing super-great, Sparky!” Spritle said, he and Chim-Chim climbing up onto his brother’s ‘shoulderblades’.

The mechanic-turned-driver turned, a hand at his neck again as he finally flipped up his dust-covered visor. “Aw, well, it’s been a dust bowl of an oven out there, but Speed n’ I’re the best team this Rally’s ever seen and we haven’t given up yet and we won’t give up now!”

“No chance!” S.P.E.E.D. echoed, then added “More gas, please, I’m parched!”

“Hmm…” Pops mumbled, rubbing his chin before tapping the fuel gauge. “A quarter of a tank AGAIN? I know you’ve been driving hard for five days, but you’re getting low way too often. Speed, you’re guzzling your gas too much too fast! That’s almost twice as much as Mach Five normally burns.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, Pops! It just tastes so good and I get so worn out so fast, I need it!”

“Well, from now on you’re going to have to learn to limit your intake,” the man said, patting his son’s ‘back’. “You don’t need THAT much to keep your pistons pumped up, if you feel like you’re overheating, compensate more with your coolant and your axial fan and don’t push yourself!”

“Okay, I’ll try…” Pausing, he sighed. “Mmm…that shade feels so good for a change. I could definitely take a nap.”

“I know I will…” the lanky brunet said, lifting off his helmet and set it on the dash; pivoting and stretching out across the seats, arms behind his head, lids drooping closed.

“Well, you two’ll have the rest of the day to relax. The rally doesn’t start again for another fourteen hours,” the brunette reminded.

“Gotcha. Well, Speed and I’re gonna get in a good snooze right now. We’ll meet you guys later,” Sparky reiterated with a wide yawn he only half-masked.

The boy and the chimp in the beanie grabbed his arm, lightly tugging. “Come on, Sparky, don’t you wanna join us for some lunch? The food here is amazing! And all kinds of exotic sweets and candies!”

Chuckling, the lanky brunet opened an eye. “Sure, I’ll fill up later, but my brain’s almost as fried as Speed’s engine and I just need some shut eye right now.”

“Awww, well, okay — we’ll come and get you up for dinner. So you guys’d better be all rested up by then!”

“We will, Spritle. Now go and have fun, I hear there’s a lot of beautiful sightseeing here in La Paz,” Speed piped up, echoing his driver’s yawn.

Trixie gave the hood another smooch and pet before the rest of the team walked off, leaving the competitive pair letting out more yawns in tandem.

“Boy, I never knew just how worn out you got driving so much,” the mechanic-turned-driver admitted. “I dunno how you didn’t just pass out after fifteen or twenty laps!”

“Training, of course,” the former chestnut-haired one chided. “But gosh, I never knew how worn out the Mach Five got from driving so much! I’d’ve given it an icewater wash every other race if I’d known that…”

“Speaking of which, you’re gonna need some kinda full wash pretty soon, Speed. You can’t wriggle out of it forever.”

“I may not be a little kid playing in mud puddles anymore, but I’ll still fight you on that, Sparky!” Speed said, chuckling.

“For a tough guy, you’re awfully soft sometimes, y’know ,” the lanky brunet joked, prodding the seat.

“You’re a regular pushover yourself!”  
“Not if I push your buttons first!”  
“Hey, now you’re just being silly!”  
“YOU started it!”

The two laughed together, then segueing into an almost synched sigh before letting out more tall yawns and settling down until they were both snoring.  
___

A cooler breeze blew as another shadow fell across the car. Slowly opening his eyes, Sparky twitched with a yell, bolting up and whirling around. “Snake! What’re you doing here? …jeez, you scared the sweat outta me!”

“Mm…hmn — huh, Snake?” Speed uttered. “He’s here, too? What’s he up to?”

“Competing, same as you,” Oiler replied. He leaned over the door, peering at the newly installed radio. “So the old geezer decided to upgrade with some robot car nonsense? Seems fishy to me…”

The lanky brunet turned up his palms with a polite smile. “What’s fishy? Pops is always putting more finishing touches and upgrades and improvements on the Mach Five.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I don’t buy it,” the dark visor-clad one sneered. “The famous Speed Racer drops completely off the radar, but then somehow the Mach Five shows back up with some cheap knockoff driver —”

“Hey!”

“— and a weird fancy gizmo named after its original driver with a voice to match? That sends all kinds of flags up, and I don’t mean checkered ones.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the former chestnut-haired one began, pitching his voice deeper and formal, “I’m a very advanced intelligent —”

He was cut off as Snake drew his leg back for a solid kick to the bumper that even jostled a flinching Sparky, Speed crying out. 

“OWCH!”

Oiler paused for the briefest of moments, before his grin spread ear to ear, a toothy grin that was only missing a true forked tongue to look most sinister. “Oh…ohohohoHO! Now THIS is rich…richer than I’ll be once I win this and all those other races you don’t qualify for anymore, Speed!”

“What’re you talking about?! The Mach Five is qualified for any race anybody can think up!”

Snake leaned down, pinching and tugging on the sideview mirror. “Sure — but not without a driver. Can’t exactly step up to a winners’ podium with no feet or legs, can ya?”

“And Sparky’s not a cheap or knockoff anything! He’s a great mechanic and he’s turned out to be about as good a driver as I ever was!”

Straightening himself, maniacal leer never wavering, Oiler went on, arms folded, “I’d heard about a gang of robbers with a black magic edge. The story went they captured and finally did away with the famous Speed Racer once and for all, gave him his just desserts, a punishment and a trap he could never get out of. I couldn’t believe a word of it — but ever since I saw you back at Pike’s Peak I started to wonder. Weird of your ditzy little girlfriend to get friendly with a gas tank, but it all makes sense now.”

Both brunet and former chestnut-haired one bellowed “Don’t talk about Trixie like that!”

“Pipe down, both of ya!” Snake snapped, standing directly in front of the two. “You wanna know how I know?” Snickering, he tugged out a printer page-sized poster and held it out at arm’s length. It was in reference to a secret black market auction with a very unique rare buy pictured.

Sparky’s eyes grew to saucers while Speed let out a loud “OHhhh! …My body!”

“And guess who was the highest bidder?” Oiler said, stuffing the poster back from whence he’d plucked it. “Well, our dear Captain was, but as a loyal high-ranking member of the Car Acrobatic Team, it’s as good as mine.”

“You coulda just printed that off yourself, that’s no proof!” the lanky brunet shot back. “You’re just trying to scare us into doing whatever you want!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Oiler mocked, producing a Polaroid, “Does this look a little more convincing then?” and chucking it at him. “And we thought you were just a corpse prize!”

Sparky caught it, peering at it. In full color, it showed what looked like an unconscious Speed draped in Captain Terror’s arms; who, if it was possible, looked to be grinning even wider than usual. There was also a glimpse of a fingerprint sheet and some additional data in the bottom left corner. Eyes darting, scanning it again and again, the brunet held it out in front of the windshield.

“OHH, he really does have it!” Speed exclaimed, then spat “Give me back my body, Snake!” with teeth audibly gritted.

“Yeah! You can’t do anything with it anyway, so ya might as well just give it back!” the mechanic-turned-driver echoed, leaning over the door with a glare.

“Can’t do anything with it? How about a little ransom, Speed? You too, Sparkplug. What’ll you give me for it? …oh, and don’t bother wasting your time with trinkets. So I hear, you’ve only got another five days to get your head back in your skull or you’ll be stuck under that hood forever!”

“FIVE DAYS?!” the former chestnut-haired one sputtered.

“Where’d you hear a line like that?” the lanky brunet pressed. 

“Only from the gang leader himself. So like I said, you’d better start trying to impress me if you wanna give Speed a chance to ever sit behind his own wheel again. Unless you prefer eating my dust and everybody else’s. What’s it gonna be, Speed?”

“SNAKE!” Speed roared. “It’s not worth it! Just give me back my body!”

“The real question is: how much is it worth to you? Right now I don’t have the slightest inkling to just hand back your chumpy flesh and bones. You’d better make me a deal and you’d better make it now —” he now pried out a full syringe with glinting needle, giving it a squirt for emphasis “— or I can just go ahead and poison it so no matter how hard you try even if you DO get it, you’ll NEVER be able to get Speed back the way he was. EVER.”

“But the whole race here is twelve days!” Sparky said, “Even if we make you a deal and let you win, if what you’re saying’s true, we still wouldn’t have a chance!”

“Exactly, so whaddayou say we ditch this little sandbox derby?” Snake proposed, slowly half-circling the two where the former chestnut-haired one could see. “Unless you’d rather Speed stays a bunch of wires and bolts. But that’s up to you.”

“SNAKE!” Speed howled louder, voice rasping — though it dipped in an audible break as he added “…PLEASE!”

“That’s starting to sound a little better. Okay, how’s this, Speed? Why don’t you take me for a nice little drive and I’ll let you EARN your skin back?”

“Just a drive? That’s it?” the former chestnut-haired one asked, sounding lump-throated.

“Well, I’d love a little joyride. Maybe have some fun, see what you can do in that little steel frame of yours. …Do we have a deal?”

“How do we know you’ll hold up your end if we agree to all this?” the mechanic-turned-driver asked.

“You don’t. That’s the fun part. But again, this is the only shot you’ve got at getting Speed back. Nobody says you gotta take it — but if you want it, you got it.”

Sparky looked down, brows sharply convex; he half-wittingly patted the dash. “Well, it’s still a crapshoot but whaddaya say Speed?”

“I don’t want to abandon the race! …but…if what’s Snake’s saying is all true, then…I don’t want to be a car forever, either! This isn’t fair at all! …but…BUT…”

The lanky brunet only frowned, glancing at Snake with another softer glare.

“I – I –! …I’ll…DO IT,” Speed finally professed with an audible cringe. “You win, Snake, you can drive me wherever you want. Just PLEASE promise me you’ll leave my body alone and give it back when this is all over!”

“Cross my heart and hope to die of heatstroke out here,” Oiler said, flashing his gleamingest grin again. “All right, move over, Sparkplug. But don’t go anywhere ‘coz I don’t want you running off trying to get the Bolivian Police or Interpol involved.”

Moments later, he half-heartedly tossed a bound and gagged Sparky into the Mach Five’s trunk, slamming it shut.  
___

Spritle and Chim-Chim had run ahead to meet back up with Sparky and Speed— only to come dashing back with a flail and a cry of “Speed and Sparky are gone! There’s no sign of ‘em anywhere, they just completely disappeared!”

This got a duet of “Whaaa?!” from Trixie and Pops, who now broke into a jog to follow the two back to where the Mach Five had been parked.

“That’s so strange!” the brunette exclaimed, a hand to her mouth in shock. “I wonder where they’ve gone off to? It’s not like them to just go off on their own without telling anyone! …well, I guess Speed does that sometimes — but never in the middle of a race!”

The elder Racer had already begun approaching other people walking through Plaza San Francisco, asking “Have you seen a young man with brown hair in a yellow shirt driving a white racecar?”

“Sorry, I saw him earlier but he and the car were still there when I left,” roughly the fifth person he’d asked in under a minute said. “Hope you find him, though!”

“This is bad, this is bad…!” Pops muttered, beginning to pace. “Like you said, Trixie, Speed often gets caught up in risky things but now I’m worried somebody might hurt him without even knowing it!”

“What do we do?” Trixie pressed. “Should we call the police?”

“Well, without any clues as to where they could’ve gone, it’s about the only thing we CAN do right now!”

“Ohh, I hope they’re both all right,” the brunette lamented. “I know being a car’s been so hard on Speed, and now this…”

“Speed and Sparky are both smart boys and I’m sure if they’re in a bind, they’ll figure some way to hang in there until we can find them.”  
“I know, and I really hope so!”  
___

The Car Acrobatic Team’s finest had taken off southeast down Avenida Mariscal Santa Cruz, though hadn’t gotten as far as he might have if he hadn’t begun to floor the accelerator to fifth gear speeds on first gear shift before slamming on the brakes shortly after. Sticking to all the steepest inclines, he rode the clutch closely, snickering.

“Ohhhh! OHH!” the former chestnut-haired one bellowed at the automotive equivalent of an Indian Burn. In a low weary whine, he begged “…Snake! PLEASE let me shift! It HURTS…!”

“Quit being such a crybaby!” Oiler snipped. “I thought you were the toughest racer in the world and the Mach Five was the best car anywhere! You oughta be able to hold your own at half-gear, if there was one… Unless you’re a pathetic liar and this thing’s a piece’a junk thrown together by your crook of an engineer pop!”

“RNNGH…don’t talk about my father and my car that way! YOU’RE the crook AND you’re a bully!”

Snake chuckled dryly again, flashing another glinting grin. “All right, Speed, you wanna shift so bad? Here ya go!” Accelerating to double-digit RPMs, he didn’t even tap the clutch before slamming the gearshift. Even the lanky brunet could hear the gear teeth chipping crystal clear.

“AAH! …NNnngh…” Speed’s voice wavered quietly before more water dripped to the road beneath them. When Oiler stomped on the brake again, the engine’s humming died down.

With a grunt at being slammed headfirst into the back of the trunk again, Sparky half-flinched, mumbling “Speed stalled out! That’s basically a heart-attack for a car!” Brows angling, he glanced down, trying to wriggle his gag loose and slip out of the ropes, but to little avail. “Jeez, never figured Snake for a boy scout but boy, these knots are somethin’! …Sorry I can’t help you right now, Speed.” He let his eyes close. “I know I promised I’d be there for ya and I’m not…” Tears beaded at his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the former chestnut-haired one’s voice as he initially had. _It’s NOT your fault, Sparky! He dragged you into this too — we’re both at his mercy, if he ever had any_!

Oiler was privy to the conversation, leaning back against the seat. As he had on the Pikes Peak turns, said nothing but smirked.

Making a right on Puente Libertad and another on Francisco Bedregal, he pulled up to a wide doorway above which a sign with blue bubble decal read: _LÁVAME POR FAVOR LAVADERO Y CAMBIO DE ACEITE._ What had once been a modest lot full of mechanics, buckets, and hoses had been revamped into a more standard auto-auto wash. “There, there, Speed…see? We’ll get you all cleaned up and cooled down so you won’t be so sore anymore. Isn’t that nice?”

“Ohhh NOnononono! NONONO! Not that! NOT THAT!”

Snake leaned down on the gas pedal and tightly gripped the gearshift, literally fighting to keep him from dashing into reverse. “Don’t be such a big baby, Speed!” he grunted.

Despite everything, the lanky brunet smiled faintly, slowly shaking his head. “Told you!”

“Hey! Sparky, who’s side are you on?!” In that split second, Oiler wrenched back the controls and rolled further into the lot, stopping just short of the wash tunnel. An attendant walked up to the driver’s side door.

Snake immediately held out a generous fistful of bills. “Gimme the works. Wax, shine, extra suds — ALL of it.”

“Yessir!” the man said, eagerly handing over a customized wash ticket. Oiler eagerly slapped it on the dash where the former chesnut-haired one could see it in his peripheral. Then closed the canopy with a jab of the D Button.

“Snake! Let me GO! Get me off this thing!” Speed whined, but Snake kept a steel grip on the shift, pinning it in neutral until the forward nudge of the conveyor split the former chestnut-haired one’s focus again. “Ohh…”

Donning his most satisfied smug smile yet, Oiler leaned back casually, arms behind his head.

Speed shuddered at the brief prewash scrub and spray, then bursting into chuckles at the interior water jets. “Heheheheh! HehehEHEHEheheh! Noho!”

“Hehehh…what’s all the fuss about, Speed?” he prodded as they hit the swaying foam fingers.

“SnaHAke! I – AHEhehe! I – I caHAn’t – HAHAHA!”

“Better not make TOO much noise —” Snake began, ending in a singsong “— people are staaaaring!”

“Oh, boy…” Sparky mumbled with a roll of his eyes.  


Speed forwent the speaker, but both riders still heard his howling clearly as they went headlong into the buffers. _AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAA!_ There were three separate bristled whirlygigs at rim level by which the conveyor took a lengthy pause. _HAHAHA! NOT THE TIRES! NAHAHAT THEHE TIHIHIRES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

In an odd moment, Oiler and Sparky piped up in perfect unison, though with slightly different tones. “But that’s where most of the grime is!”

_AHAHEHE – I DON’T CARE! HAHAHAHA!_ His voice darted up in another squeal when the top rollers slid slow and mercilessly down the back. _I’M GOHOIHING CRAHAZYHE! TUHURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!_

“You’re almost done, Speed. Hang in there,” the lanky brunet offered, weakly smiling.

When Snake finally upshifted and pulled the Mach Five off the track, the former chestnut-haired one let out a raspy sigh, uttering a fatigued “…I hate you so much…!”

Oiler feigned a bit of shock. “Well, I certainly don’t like the sound of that!”

“WAIT, no — Snake, I didn’t mean it! It just slipped out!”

“Too late for that! …but…I’m a generous sorta guy, so I’m sure there’s another good stretch of road to get you all muddied up on and another wash-o’-matic we can run you through.”

“Nooooohoho!”  
“But first looks like you need a fill up.”  
“YES, PLEASE. I’m SO THIRSTY…!”

Pulling into the small Stacion de Servicio Basaam on Ave Del Libertardor, Snake hopped out. After another handsome payment to the clerk, he fed the nozzle into the Mach Five’s gas tank and pumped steadily — but only another few gallons, before setting the hose down and pulling out a few other containers. “How about a nice chaser cocktail, huh?” he sneered, and proceeded to pour a heaping amount of sawdust, sugar, and sugary lemonade into the tank as well before resealing it.

“Ohhh…mmmngh…what did you just feed me? I feel like I’m gonna be sick…”

“Heheheh…relax! Cars can’t throw up, you’ll be juuust fine.”  
___

At the Comando Policia De La Paz, the Racer clan spoke to an _agente_ while a _carabinero_ put out an alert to the National Tourism Police. “We’re very sorry this happened, hopefully we’ll hear from one of our officers soon or at least get a tip from someone. Until then, we’ll keep our eyes and ears out.”

“You hafta find Speed! AND Sparky! And you gotta find them right away!” the small boy babbled, tugging on the man’s arm. “Can you tell your men to hurry as fast as they can?”

The man gave him a pat on the head. “Don’t worry, all of our men are very good at their job and they’ll work as quickly as they can. It shouldn’t be too long now.”

Sighing, Trixie paced across the room. On one turn, she glanced at the desk — spying a few of the wanted posters behind it. Walking up for a better look, she saw that most of the men pictured were from the same criminal gang apparently called the Vun Ga Ruim. Amidst her thoughts, she half-wittingly uttered “Oh…who are they?”

“A group of thieves on the run from Interpol,” another officer answered, making her turn. “They’ve been in and out of La Paz many times, but they often travel to many other countries. What makes them dangerous is that they’re rumored to use some kind of dark magic — it’s why they haven’t been caught yet and are very hard to pin down. Not ONE of their victims has ever been found. It’s very disturbing.”

_“I know they said something about trying to get rid of me — and I remember they mentioned ‘trying something different’. I didn’t realize they meant THIS different!”  
“Just a few hours ago, some of my men were following a gang of thieves when they found this…”_

“Ohh! That’s it! That’s got to be them!” the brunette said with a snap of her fingers.

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Pops asked.

Whirling around, she said “When Inspector Detector came to the house that night and showed us that picture; he mentioned that they were looking for a bunch of thieves. And right after you left before we told you the truth, Speed told ME that his captors mentioned that they were going to do something strange to him. I’m betting it was these men who kidnapped him and did this!”

“Well that’s a lucky break!” the elder Racer noted. “Have they been seen around here lately?”

“Last we heard, they were in Cochabamba, but they’ve also been seen frequently in Oruro,” the officer explained. “But that’s at least a three-hour drive from here. Plus, they’re very dangerous men so you should stay at least that far away from them, Miss!”

“Oh, but we’ve GOT to try!” the brunette insisted. “Besides, if we can get them to change Speed back then there’ll be plenty of evidence against them!”

“You’ve run into them before?!” the agente spoke up.

“Yes! The other day, my boyfriend went missing and — well, it’s kind of a long, strange story…”  
“If it will help us finally catch the Vun Ga Ruim Gang, we’ll listen to every word! Please go ahead, Miss.”  
___

“Ohhh…ohhhhhh…nng…” Speed groaned low and slowly, momentum dropping in bursts between Oiler’s insistent push on the accelerator and gearshift. “I know you said cars can’t be sick, but I still feel so nauseous…and…dizzy…”

“Bolt up, Speed! It’s all in your engine block — quit whining!” Snake echoed.

Gritting his teeth with a small growl, the lanky brunet looked up, “SNAKE! SNAKE, LISTEN! YOU HEAR ME?” Wincing, he offered a quiet, “Sorry to do this to you Speed, but I gotta get his attention somehow!” before struggling to roll over and swing his stiff legs to pound his bound feet against the trunk lid as hard as he could as many times as he could. “SNAAAKE!”

Finally, with a small growl of his own, Oiler turned with a snap of “Pipe DOWN in there!”

“NO!” Sparky shouted back, brows sharply angled. “Now you listen! Speed’s in serious pain and he might get even more hurt — you GOTTA let me out so I can help him and see what’s wrong!”

“Whaddaya think I care, Sparkplug? I’m enjoying a cruise around with Speed at the short end of the stick! It’s what he oughta get for all his stupid do-goody cheat-winning.”

“Maybe so!” the lanky brunet countered, “But outright up and KILLING him is a whole different racing game! Sure you wanna see him miserable, but do ya really want to see him DEAD? For good? ‘Coz you won’t be able to get anything out of him after that. And right now we’re miles away from your car and it’s not gonna take long for anybody to notice the Mach Five just sitting out in the open broken down! Ya really want that, Snake? DO YA?!”

“And whaddayou wanna do about it?”  
“Lemme out! Untie me and lemme see what’s wrong with Speed! If I can fix him, then you’ve got my word I’ll hop back nice and neat into this trunk or yours and I won’t say a peep more — but you GOTTA let me help him! NOW!”

_Thanks, Sparky. You’re a true friend._

“I try to be, Speed.”

Turning off of Avenida Los Sargentos onto a small cobblestone path in front of a small apartment complex, Snake hopped out in a huff and threw open the trunk. Quickly cutting the ropes loose, he grabbed Sparky by his shirt collar and tossed him to the ground. “Okay, get crackin’! I’m not gonna stand by here for another hour.”

“Right, okay,” the lanky brunet acknowledged quietly with a nod. Standing up, he darted over to the gas tank and pried open the lid. “WHAT did you DO?” he muttered, glancing at Oiler as he ran his fingers across the tank lip, scooping up a small chunk of granules and shavings, giving it a sniff. With a subsequent flinch and snort, he went on “This is sawdust and sugar! You gave him gasoline poisoning! What were you THINKING?!”

“So that’s what that funny taste is…” the former chestnut-haired one mumbled, sounding for the moment slightly less on the verge of dry heaving. “…it’s so strange, right now gasoline tastes delicious to me but sugar tastes awful.”

“It’s more than just a bad taste, Speed, this stuff is already turning into glue and clotting up your engine AND your carburetor! No wonder you feel so yucky and lightheaded…” Brows convex, he added “This is NOT good —” he turned to look at their captor with another glare “—I’m gonna hafta drain his fuel lines and clean everything outta his tank at least before we go anywhere!”

“Well you better hurry up and do it, then!” Snake snapped.

Pivoting this way and that with a stumble, Sparky clutched his head for a moment, as if trying to keep his rattling brain still. “I don’t have what I need! I…wait, I could use — yeah! A rubber tube or hose about yea long and some paint thinner and a bucket. That should do the trick.”

Oiler snorted, sighing and glancing around — before twitching when the lanky brunet lunged, taking a good chunk of his uniform in a tightly clutched fist, pulling him close enough that their heads knocked.

“YOU DID THIS and YOU’RE gonna help me UNDO IT!” Sparky practically growled through gritted teeth. “Now GO GET ME SOME TUBING, SOME THINNER, AND A BUCKET! AND SOME FRESH GAS! And I DON’T CARE if I have to DRAG you TWELVE MILES back up this road!”

Thankfully, there was a Gasolinera a roughly fifteen minute jog downhill. Breathless, the lanky brunet, proud mechanic once more, went about siphoning out the gunked up fuel and disconnecting the fuel pump from the injectors and after opening the tank lid again sent the thinner through the fuel pressure port.

“Ohh…hunngh…aggh…nnm…!” Speed grunted.

“Sorry, Speed! I know a stomach pump’s no fun — but it’s goin’ good, don’t panic and don’t fight it, just let this stuff run through ya for a little longer and you’ll be A-OK. I promise! Just a few more minutes…”  
“I feel like I’m gonna pass out…”  
“You might fade out a little. That’s okay, too. Just relax and lemme handle it, okay?”  
“Okay. I trust you, Sparky.”

Another ten minutes later, the lanky brunet had every last part reconnected, tipping a newly bought gas canister into the tank. “There, we’re all done. Just take a big swig of this and you’ll be good to go.”

“Ohhh, THANK YOU. I feel SO MUCH better!”  
“So glad to hear it. I got real worried about you — but I guess I shouldn’t’ve doubted myself so much back there.”

Now the former chestnut-haired one chuckled loudly. “Sparky, you’ve been working on the Mach Five from the first time I sat in it, of COURSE you know exactly what you’re doing. …and I know I’ve probably said this more times than I can remember, but you’ve been the biggest help I’ve had since I’ve been inside it. I don’t know what I’d’ve done without you here.”

With a head hanging sigh, Sparky turned, holding his arms out behind his back, looking over his shoulder at Snake — who had been standing in silence with his back to them, arms folded with a slight hunch at the shoulders. “Okay, I’m done with everything. Go ahead.”

“Huh?” Oiler glanced back, turning around to face him.

“You can tie me back up and toss me back in the trunk. I gave you my word and I mean it.”

“Sparky…” Speed said quietly.

Snake snarled; then looked away again. “Well, I didn’t exactly bring a whole crate of spare rope with me or anything so…just get in there and keep your lip zipped. Got it, Sparkplug?”

The lanky brunet smiled sheepishly “Got it, Snake,” and lifted the trunk lid, crawling in and tugging it shut behind him.

As they passed the Gasolinera heading south on Ave Costanera, the former chestnut-haired one piped up “I…never thought you’d do something like that, Snake.”

“Huh? Do what? Gum up your tank?”  
“No — actually help me un-gum it! …after you gummed it.”  
“Well, your loony fixit buddy didn’t really leave me a choice, did he?”  
“You could’ve still said no. You could’ve fought him. But you didn’t.”  
“What’s your point, Speed?!”  
“Well, that maybe after everything, YOU’VE still got a bit of do-good in yourself, too. It’s possible, I think.”

Oiler scoffed. “I think all that thinner must’ve thinned out your brain. I don’t do good — I don’t do bad. I just do me and whatever I need and whatever I want and I take it! That’s all.”

“…or maybe after all the torture, Speed’s just got a classic case of Stock Car Syndrome,” Sparky suggested, though the others couldn’t see his smirk. “Maybe even I got it now, who knows?”

“Heheheh! HeHEHEH! That’s a good one, Sparky!” Speed said.

Snake snorted. “Hardy-har! Hey, Speed, you still want somethin’ to laugh about, you got it!” swiftly making the next three lefts onto Avenida Ballivián toward the Lavador Automático de Kärcher. “I’ve still got plenty of change and now you don’t have any pity party excuse why I should go easy on you!”

“Ohhhhh! Nooooohohoho… Not THIS! NOT AGAIN!”

“At this rate, the Mach Five’s gonna be the cleanest shiniest racecar this side of the Americas,” the lanky brunet thought aloud.

“Sparkyhe! HEHELP ME! Plehehease!” the former chestnut-haired one begged, already twitching as Snake turned into the lot.

“Er, sorry, Speed… I kinda promised him I WOULD keep mostly quiet back here if he had the shred of heart to let me save your life, so…my hands are tied.” A pause. “Even if they’re not anymore really.”

“Let’s try this again, shall we, Speed? Only this time without the attitude at the other end, huh?” Oiler said, his familiar grin returning. “Unless you think third time’s the charm!”

“NOOhohoHO! ONCE WAS ENOUGH! Snahake, dohohoooon’t!”  
“The more you whine, the more I’m gonna spend on this wash.”  
“No, please…”  
“Deluxe.”  
“Snake! You —“  
“Super Deluxe.”  
“Ohhh! Will y —”  
“Super Supreme.”  
“RRNNNNGGH!”  
“Manager’s Special.”

With another sigh and half-roll of his eyes, the lanky brunet shook his head though smiled before sliding down onto his back and spreading his limbs as far as the trunk space would allow. It wasn’t a full sprawl, but certainly more comfy than being bound hand and foot.  
___

“…but then when we went back to get them, they’d completely disappeared so after asking a bunch of people if anybody’d seen them we came straight here because we didn’t know what else to do!” Trixie finished, palms up, brows convex.

“That DEFINITELY sounds like the work of the Vun Ga Ruim!” the Comandante General Herrera exclaimed.

“You think they took Speed back away when they figured out it was him?” Spritle asked, head craned back.

“Now that I’m not sure,” the colonel said, “but —“

“Comandante!” another officer called out, rushing in. Everyone turned.

“Yes, what is it?” Herrera asked.

“We just got several calls about the missing boy and racecar! Apparently they were spotted at a couple of car washes just north of Calacoto!”

“TWO car washes?” the small boy echoed, “Boy, I bet Speed’s not happy about that at all!”

“Now we KNOW he must’ve gotten kidnapped by somebody because there’s no way he’d drive anywhere near there by himself and Sparky certainly wouldn’t do that to him!” the brunette said.

“We’ll send our men out that way right now!” the colonel noted.

“That’s all well and good but now WE’VE got to get out there too to help Speed and Sparky!” Pops said. “You’ve GOT to let us go with you — we can follow in the rental!”

“I will let them know to escort you, then,” Herrera said. “And I wish you the best of luck! We thank you so much again for all of your help, capturing the leaders of the Vu Ga Ruim will be a big step for us!”

“Thank you, Colonel, we’ll need it!” Trixie said. “We’re glad we could help and thanks so much for all of your help too!”  
“C’mon, what’s everybody standing around for? Let’s go rescue my brother and Sparky!” Spritle chimed, “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”  
___

Snake sat sipping a Bolivian coffee while waiting and watching as a few more attendants made quick work of cleaning out the Mach Five’s seats, dash, and floor with rags and a vehicle vacuum.

_…aaaha! Ahe cahan’t laugh ahanymore…!_ Speed squeaked out.

“That’s wha’cha said five minutes ago,” Sparky said, still sitting hunched in the trunk with convex brows and a weak smile.

_Ahahahehehehe! Hehe! Sparky, ihis this what dyhing feels like?!_

Palms up in another shrug, the lanky brunet said “I dunno, but probably better to go out laughin’ instead of losin’ your lunch like that I’m guessing right?”

The former chestnut-haired one only giggled again — though twitched with an Ohh! as one of the attendants set a hand on the left front fender.

“What’s up, Speed? What’s wrong?”

_THAT’S one of the men who kidnapped me and did this to me before! I KNOW it! I’d recognize that face anywhere!_

“Huuh?!” Sparky instinctively flung open the trunk to get a look at the man — who jumped, eyes wide, recoiling and pausing with a darting glance before pivoting and sprinting off across the lot toward the street. “HEY! Come back here!”

“What’s going on? What just happened?” Oiler asked, dashing over.

“No time to explain we’ve got to follow him — GET IN!” Speed announced, Snake hopping the door before the Mach Five barreled out back onto the Avenida Ballivián, following the man down the narrow Calle 10 through the local neighborhood.

Grunting, the lanky brunet crawled out of the trunk and over, sliding into the passenger’s seat. Blinking, he glanced around, then gasped with a widening smile. “SPEED! Look, you’re doin’ it! You’re drivin’ the Mach Five from the inside-out all by yourself!”

“I am? …ohh! I guess I AM!” the former chestnut-haired one said with an audible wide grin. “I didn’t even think about it — but I guess it’s because I’m just so desperate to be able to drive it from the outside-in again!”

“Atta boy, Speed! Go, go! If you keep this up, you probably will be by nightfall at least! Keep goin’!”

“Your best bet’s tryin’ to box him in somewhere,” Oiler added. “Look, he went that way — try going around the other way and you might be able to peg him down a dead end!”

“THANKS, Snake!” Speed said. Finally, he swung the cutter blades, motionless, and pinned him up against a brick wall on the sloped cobblestone on Avenida Circunvalación Alto Florida. With a honk of a roar, he lit the headlights, making the man wince, momentarily ceasing his struggle.

Standing up, Sparky yelled across the hood with a finger rigidly pointed “Stop right there, you no good thief mage!”

The man visibly tensed, eyes wide.

“That’s right — we know who you are! And we know you did this to Speed! And you’re comin’ with us and you’re gonna put him back in his own body, PRONTO!”

Now he smirked, eyes closed, shrugging. “We would if we could, but we don’t have the body —”

“Yeah, that’s ‘coz you sold it to US for a small fortune!” Snake said, also rising “And we DO still have the body!” and jabbing a thumb at the mechanic. “So what he said!”

The lanky brunet glanced at the Car Acrobat with a small genuine smile.

“Wait, you’ll actually let me have it back?” the former chestnut-haired one asked.

“Well, I promised ya, didn’t I?”

“Actually you didn’t!” Sparky noted.

“Yeah, well, I said I might for a joyride and I got what I wanted and now I’m bored with you so HAVE your stupid goody-goody body back! See if I care!”

With another chuckle, Speed said “I knew it! I knew you could do some good if you really wanted after all, Snake.”

Pausing, another devious grin spreading, Oiler quickly hit the clutch, yanking the Mach Five into neutral before musing “Y’know, according to the map there’s ANOTHER car wash just ten minutes east of here…”

“LET’S JUST GET BACK TO THE HOTEL!”  
“Hehehhh…”

Even the lanky brunet giggled, quickly muffling it with a cupped hand.  
___

The Bolivian Tourism Board had picked the lavish Hotel Europa on Tiahuanaco to offer rooms for visiting Dakar Rally racers. Together, Sparky and Snake strong-armed the Vun Ga Ruim member up to the floor where the Car Acrobatic Team had rented their rooms.

Throwing open the door, the Car Acrobat stalked in and threw open the closet door.

“You had Speed stuffed in a closet this whole time?!” the mechanic snapped with another brief glare.

“We did — but he’s gone!”  
“Huh?!”

Snake turned. “The body’s gone, no trace! But I’m the only one with a key to this room! There’s no way anybody else could’ve gotten in!”

Now the Vun Ga Ruim man gasped, spying and pointing to a note that just now fluttered out and landed on the floor; Oiler snatched it up.

“What’s this?”

“That mark! It’s a symbol of the Goz Vu Row!”

“Symbol of who WHAT now?” Sparky echoed, brow raised high.

“The Goz Vu Row, our sworn enemies! They must have learned about our auction and decided to get back at us by taking our latest conquest.”

“They can’t steal from us! We paid for him fair and square!” Snake quite nearly hissed.

“I’m sure they knew that and I’m sure they didn’t care!” the man said. “They’ll do anything to show us up and I’m sure that they knew how famous Speed was and how rare of a prize he is!”

“Speed’s no trophy!” Sparky griped. “And now you’re gonna help us get him back from them AND put him back the way he was!”

“It’s not that simple now! First we have to find him and you’d better pray that they didn’t escape with him to some other country already!”  
“WHAT?! No way, we are NOT turning this into an international goose chase express!”

“If they’ve taken him that far, you don’t have a choice! Now let me contact our boss and see if we can track our rivals down first. Let go of me and let me use the phone to call headquarters right now or we have no chance!”

Sharing an anxious look, the lanky brunet and Car Acrobat withdrew from the thieving mage and sat down in the desk chair and on the bed respectively, closely watching his every dial.  
___

“Speed? SPEED!” Trixie called like clockwork, spotting the Mach Five parked in front of the Europa Hotel lobby. “Oh, Speed — ohh…look at you!” she cut herself off, sliding a hand along the driver door. “You’re so beautifully shiny! And you smell so nice!”

Spritle and Chim-Chim hopped up between the trunk and the seats again, the boy giving him a pat. “Heheheheh…I bet it tickled a whole lot, didn’t it Speed?”

“You have NO idea!” the former chestnut-haired one said. “I’m STILL tingling — but right now, Sparky and Snake are upstairs getting my body back so the gang member we caught working the last car wash can finally change me back!”

“Oh! You mean you found one of them?” the brunette asked. “And they had you with them all this time?”

“No, actually, apparently, they decided to sell me on some low down illegal market and I got bought by the Car Acrobatic Team of all people — but I’ve been stuck with Snake Oiler all day, and he’s finally had enough of a change of heart to try and help me for a change!”

“The Car Acrobatic Team?! Why on Earth would they want you? And why would they want you if they knew you weren’t even you?” Pops asked, hand sliding under his hat to scratch his head.

“I guess I’m well-known enough that I’m a pretty hot commodity to just about every criminal around,” Speed said. “Plus, even if Captain Terror and I came to a truce after the Alpine Race, I guess he and Snake still basically had it out for me. He even called me a “corpse prize”!”

“That’s just horrible!” Trixie said. “I’m so sorry, Speed…”

“Hey, Trixie! Pops! Spritle, Chim-Chim, there you guys are!” the lanky brunet called out with a wave as he and Snake emerged from the main doors at a jog.

“Sparky!” the brunette said, darting over to give him a hug. The elder Racer stepped in to give him an even tighter one with a back pat and slight hair ruffle to boot.

“I’m so glad you and Speed are both okay!” he said with a broad grin.

“Aw, heh…thanks, Pops, thanks Trixie — me too!” Sparky said with a rub of his neck, looking sheepish.

“So? What’s going on? Where’s my body?” the former chestnut-haired one asked.

The mechanic flinched yet again, opening one eye. “About that, Speed…super bad news, but apparently these guys are big rivals with another bunch of guys called the Goz Vu Row. And like a couple of frat houses, they just raided Snake’s room for ya and took your body back to their own HQ!”

“WHAT?!? NO!” Speed bellowed, giving another loud horn blast. “This past week has been a nightmare and I want it to be over already! GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

“Speed, calm down!” Sparky reiterated. “I don’t blame ya but if you stress out you’re gonna flood yourself or blow any number’a gaskets! After everything today, you don’t need that!”

“What’s everything?” Trixie asked, then lightly glaring at Oiler. “What did you DO to poor Speed?!”

“Relax, I just messed with him a little, all right? He’s fine!” the Car Acrobat huffed.

“Yeah, if by ‘messed with’ you mean nearly suffocated him with a spiked gas tank!” the mechanic pressed. 

“YOU POISONED MY SON?!” Pops shouted, yanking Snake up by the uniform again.

“..and almost killed me laughing with TWO no expense spared washes just to spite me!” the former chestnut-haired one added with a half-pout.

“HEY! You stay outta that! Poking fun at Speed is our job, got it?!” Spritle snapped. “And Rex’s back when he was still around. And Pops’s. And Trixie’s, too, I guess. And Sparky sometimes —”

“SPRITLE! Okay! I think he’s got it!”

Finally, the Vun Ga Ruim member came running down the steps. “I got through to our boss and told him what happened. He said for me to meet with him and the others in Cochabamba right away!”

“But they told us at the police station that it was very far away! It’ll take us hours to get there,” the brunette said, frowning.

“To drive there, yes, it’s just under seven hours —” the gang member began.

“Whaa? SEVEN HOURS? That’ll take all day!” the small boy exclaimed.

“— but it’ll only take a little over half an hour if we fly. We’ve got plenty of money and there are nonstop flights every day out of the La Paz Airport. Plus, Speed can ride along in the cargo bay; the planes here are just big enough to fit the Mach Five.”

“Well, then what’re we waiting for?! Let’s go!” the former chestnut-haired one announced, turning his own ignition, dampening the clutch and upshifting in the usual fell swoop, swinging open his doors.

“Speed, did you just start up all by yourself?” Trixie asked. “That’s incredible!”

“Oh yeah, and in the meantime, you bet Speed finally got the hang of all of his own controls!” the lanky brunet said, beaming.

“I’m so proud of you, son!” Pops said, likewise, discreetly brushing at his eye with a knuckle.

“Thanks, Pops!” Speed said. “C’mon, get in and let’s get going!”

“You take Sparky and Trixie, Spritle and I’ll follow in the rental,” his father said. “It’s not that fast, but we’ll catch up.”

“Sorry, Pops, but I’m definitely piggybacking with Speed on this one!” his youngest said coyly, he and the chimp sinking down and tugging the trunk shut.

“Oh…right, well, of course! You all go on ahead,” the man said, then turned to the remaining pair with lowered brows. “And YOU TWO are coming with me and explaining everything you’ve been up to!” With a bullish snort, he folded his arms.

“Yessir, Mr. Racer,” Snake acknowledged quietly.

“Certainly, sir,” the gang member added with a slightly bowing nod.

“And you’re lucky if I don’t turn you into the local authorities by the time we get Speed back once and for all!”

Now they both offered a head bow and an echo of “Yessir.”  
___

Having to leave said rental car at the La Paz Airport parking lot, the former chestnut-haired one ferried all of them out of the Aeropuerto Internacional Jorge Wilsterman with Trixie and Sparky joining Spritle and Chim-Chim in the trunk, Snake perched behind the seats with Pops behind the wheel and the Vun Ga Ruim man in the passengers’ seat.

“So you and the Goz Vu Row are rivals in black magic?”

Arms folded, staring at the dash, the man explained “No, we use black magic — but the Goz Vu use something else. It’s an Astral Shamanist magic, very different from ours.”

“I see…but how is it different? Is it stronger than yours?”  
“It’s a whole different class. There are weak and strong spells and curses and rituals we both use. The thing is, their magic deals primarily with powers from the other side, and if they decide to try and do something with Speed’s body to one-up us, he may end up where even our strongest and most practiced can’t find him or get him back.”  
“Is that true?!”  
“Unfortunately it is. This isn’t the first time they’ve tried to steal our keep. We thought handing him over to a group like the Car Acrobats would keep them off our trail — but something must’ve tipped them off.”  
“Do you think you’ve got a mole in your ranks, maybe?”  
“No, we can be sure of that. From one magic user to another, you can tell right away if a man’s a mage of the same class.”

“Well, WE sure didn’t go around telling anybody!” Oiler huffed.

Speed gave a loud honk before saying “OHO, that’s a load of SOOT and you know it! You were carrying that photo around like a merit badge — I’m surprised you didn’t make a million copies and just throw them around on the street like confetti!”

“Photo?” the elder Racer echoed.

“WHAT photo?” the brunette asked.

“This one,” the mechanic said, tugging it from his pocket and handing it to her; he pushed open the trunk a ways so there was enough light to see.

Taking it in both hands and peering at it Trixie gasped, uttered an emphatic “OH! HMMPH!” before pushing the trunk the rest of the way open, leaning out, grabbing Snake by the collar and giving him a wide hard slap across the face.

“NICE one, Trixie, thanks!” the former chestnut-haired one said.

Folding her arms as she sat back down, she went on “And frankly I should give Mr. Vun Ga Ruim a piece of my mind, too, since they were the ones who trapped poor Speed in the first place — but since they’re the only ones who know how to undo it, I’ll give them a break, but only until I have my boyfriend back safe and sound!”

There was a half-awed, half-cowed silence once she’d finished talking. Then Spritle mused “Boy, Trixie’s TWICE as bad as Pops when he gets really mad!”

“You’re not kiddin’!” Sparky said, brows briefly convex. “Just glad I hardly ever get on her bad side.”

“Mister Ga Ruim, am I still going the right way?” the former chestnut-haired one asked.

“Yes, keep on this road,” the man said. “It’ll change three times, but it’s all still going in the same direction. Then once it turns into Pedro Domingo Murillo, keep a lookout for Lanza Drive. Follow it to the next cross street and take a left on Oruro. It’s not far from the corner.”

“Got it!”  
___

“Welcome back, Espino,” bid a man whose well-to-do wear included a rather elegant collared cape.

“Thank you,” the Vun Ga Ruim man said, turning. “Everyone, this is our boss Norte. He’s one of the most powerful black mages in the region. If anyone can fix this, then he can. Boss, this is Speed’s father, Mr. Racer, his brother Spritle and his pet, his girlfriend Trixie and his friend and mechanic, Sparky.”

“Pleased to meet you Mr. Norte,” Pops said politely, offering a handshake which the gang leader took.

“Or maybe we’re not because of what you did to Speed!” the brunette huffed. “What on Earth made you pick him out for your body swap curse, anyway? What did he ever to do you?!”

“Honestly, Miss, we don’t really choose our targets,” Norte replied. “We have a system which is a long held tradition in this guild…”

“Huh? You mean you don’t even know whose life you’re going to ruin before you do it? That doesn’t make any sense at all!”

“So you just pull names out of a Magic Eight Ball or somethin’?” the lanky brunet asked. “I agree with Trixie, that seems kinda nutty! And cruel, not to mention.”

“Not a ball, a weave — a Loom of Destiny,” the guild leader corrected. “It has been running for decades, centuries… We only follow it, obey it. It can see with a god’s eye, and it knows what must be changed. What life paths we must take heed to alter for an ultimate good we cannot yet see…”

There was a slight pause before Spritle chimed to the chimp “Trixie’s right, I didn’t understand anything he just said!”

“Does this…Destiny Loom…or whatever the heck you’re calling it tell you HOW to alter people’s lives or do you guys just figure that out yourselves?” the elder Racer pressed.

Norte smiled slyly. “Once we know who we’ll be affecting, we can usually tell what and how.”

“But Speed said your guys — including Mr. Espino — tied him up and talked about getting rid of him!” Sparky countered, jabbing a thumb at the lower ranked gang member. “And now you try make it sound like you’re the good guys, here! It just doesn’t add up!”

“But no matter what, you ARE gonna help us get my brother back right?” the small boy said with a fidgeting hop. “I bet your big loom-thing just made a big mistake and said it was Speed instead of somebody else! And you guys were just all too ashamed to admit you made a mistake and fix it right away!”

Lowering his head with a bit of a smirk, the guild leader said “You’re assuming all changes must be permanent. That is not the case.”

At this, the three of them plus Chim-Chim uttered a collective “WHAT?”

“But Speed didn’t need to get any closer to the Mach Five, he already was!” Pops said. “Other than that, I can’t think of any cockamamie reason why you needed to turn my son into his car! Especially now, with all of the big international races coming up!”

Norte sighed. “I know it must sound like cryptic flimflammery, Mr. Racer, Trixie, Sparky, Spritle — but again, for non-mages and the uninitiated, I couldn’t possibly hope to make you fully understand. And for that I am deeply sorry.”

“…but you ARE saying that you did whatever you had to do and you can find him and turn him back now, right?” the brunette asked. “Well, aren’t you?”

“If we can wrench his body out of the Goz Vu Row’s grip, then yes, we can.”

“So where do all these astrology shaman-type guys hang out? Where’ve we gotta go now?” the mechanic prodded. Then jumped, eyes widening briefly. “And I almost forgot! Snake said you said that Speed only had five more days after this to get back to himself or the magic couldn’t ever be undone! Is that right?”

“Exactly,” the guild leader said. “That is why we work with windows of time.”

“Okay, you’ve talked enough nonsense! Let’s go, let’s GO! And get my brother back to normal again! COME ON!” He grunted as he and the chimp both tugged on the man’s sleeves.  
___

Speed sighed, waiting at the curb. He glimpsed Oiler out of the corner of his windshield. “Snake, you didn’t go in?”

Looking up from where he leaned against the wall with arms folded, Snake said “Yeah, I was afraid your psy —…I mean…your girlfriend would try to knock my block off again if I even looked at her the wrong way, now.”

The former chestnut-haired one let out a bubbly chuckle segueing into another short sigh. “Well, for everything you did to me today, you made her very upset — but even when she flies off the handle sometimes, she doesn’t stay THAT mad for very long. She’s a very smart, beautiful girl who can hold her own wherever we go, and that’s why I realized I loved her so much.”

Snake let out a quiet snort, though nodded a few times, slowly. “Sounds right…guess you got pretty lucky in love, then.”

“Mm! I’d trade all the racing money and trophies and fame in the world for her if I had to. She means more than anything and everything to me.”

“Congrats on bein’ a regular pair of lovebirds.”

_“Look at those clouds up there, they’re beautiful...and it’s a perfect day for a drive.”_  
_“Aw, Trixie please stop talking, I’m trying to figure something out.”_  
_“Ohh!”_  
_“What’s the matter, Speed, why’re you being so moody today? I don’t think you’ve been enjoying our drive out to the country…hey!”_  
_“For crying out loud, Trixie, I asked you to be quiet, I’m trying to think!”_  
_“Oh! And you won’t even tell me what you’re thinking about!”_

 _Huh? Why did I just remember that? …well, I guess because I was talking about Trixie, but…_  
___

_“Look, Speed! Something’s the matter with their car.”_  
_“Well, that lady looks as if she’s able to fix it…ohhh…”_  
_“All done!”_  
_“Heheh…hiya! …Uh-oh! Uh, Trixie — ah, WAIT! TRIXIE! Aw, don’t be jealous! Trixie, come on back!”_

The brunette tapped her foot, arms crossed with a slight hunch as she stared at the floor with hazy eyes, mouth not quite in a pout or a frown.

“The Goz Vu Row have their base in Santa Cruz. According to our intelligence, they’re still there right now — and if they stole something from us or somebody we gave it to they’d most certainly take it there,” Norte finished.

“And lemme guess, this place is ANOTHER seven hours away!” the boy in the beanie jabbed.

“Actually, Santa Cruz de la Sierra is about nine hours from here.”  
“WHAA?! I WAS JUST KIDDING, JEEZ LOUISE YOU GUYS NEED TO HAVE PLACES THAT AREN’T SO FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!”

“But I bet there’s a flight, right, Mr. Norte?” Sparky chimed with a sardonic sort of grin.

The caped man nodded. “Yes, we can take a flight from the Jorge Wilstermann Airport to the Viru Viru Airport near Santa Cruz and it’ll only be forty-five minutes. We’ll arrange it now — Espino, call us in some more tickets right now!”

“Why didn’t you just have us meet you at the airport?! We wouldn’t have had to have Speed wear his tires out driving all the way here only to drive all the way back!” Spritle said with a flail.

“Spritle, calm down,” the elder Racer said, putting a hand on his shoulder before looking up. “But my son is right! This all seems very unnecessary and complicated — and especially since we don’t have that much time before Speed’s time is up!”

Now Espino and the guild leader shared a sort of knowing grin before the latter said “All in good time, sirs. I promise you, not a second is being wasted right now. And I will come with you to speak with Este and his guild. Thank you for all your help, Espino.”

“Good luck, jefe,” the lower ranked man said with a small bow.

The lanky brunet gave the Mach Five a pat between the fins. “Well, Speed, the Vun Ga boss guy says we gotta go all the way back to the airport but after another quick flight into Santa Cruz on the mountain we should find these Vu Row guys and finally get you back and get this over with!” He kept his hand pressed to the body, but heard nothing. “…Speed? You okay?” He gave it a few prods. “Speed, you still there?”

Now Pops raised a brow “Speed, what’s wrong?” and glanced at Snake, who raised flat palms.

“I haven’t touched him since I’ve been out here, don’t look at me!”

Walking up to the driver door, Sparky consulted his small notebook and aimed a poke for roughly where Speed’s ribs currently were, finally getting an “Aah! Sparky! What? Huh?”

“You scared us for a second there, you’re so quiet, everything okay?” the mechanic asked with convex brows.

“Y-Yeah, sorry…I was just…thinking…”

Glancing at the brunette, the boy in the yellow shirt mused “Yeah, you and Trixie both — you’ve been quieter than I’ve ever seen either of you be in YEARS! What’re you guys thinking about? You all right?”

Not quite in unison, both replied “Yeah.”

Head turning rapidly, Spritle scratched it. “What’s going on now? What’d I miss?”

“Nothing, it’s….it’s nothing, Spritle, Sparky, I’m fine,” the former chestnut-haired one insisted, slowly swinging open his doors again. He popped the trunk moments before Trixie slipped in, completely silent, curling up with her arms around her knees and leaning against the right side.

Norte flashed another grin before sitting in the passenger’s seat and leaned back, gently tugging the door shut. Pops sat back down in the driver’s seat and now Sparky perching on Speed’s ‘shoulders’.

“So…back to the airport, right?” Speed asked.

“Yes, you remember the way we came?” the guild leader asked.

“Mmhm. Back on Lanza at the crossroad, then take Pedro Domingo and head all the way down ‘til I hit the airport.”  
“Excellent.”

Sparky turned. “Hey, Snake, aren’t’cha coming?”

“Nah,” the Car Acrobat said, smiling weakly. “Like you said, I’ve done enough today. I’m gonna find a payphone and see if I can’t hitch a flight and a cab back to the hotel. If I hurry I can still make it for Day Six of the Rally.”

“Right…the race…” the former chestnut-haired one mumbled.

The mechanic nodded. “Oh, well, okay. Good luck. And, hey…”

“Yeah, what is it Sparkpl — er, Sparky?”  
“Speed’s right. You were a real jerk starting out but you turned it around at the last minute and helped us quite a bit so we’re thankful for that. We won’t forget it.”  
“Sheesh, save it for a dime store greeting card. Go on, go get Speed back so I can beat him in whatever race we both wind up in next.”  
“Sure thing, Snake. Good luck. See you around.”  
___

The Mach Five zipped out of Aeropuerto Viru Viru and straight down the RN4 until slowing and turning at the sign for Sevilla Las Terrazas. After passing several other stucco white red clay-roofed condominiums, Norte set a hand on the dash, bidding “Here, stop here.”

“Yessir,” Speed acknowledged, sliding his shift into park.

“Wait, so you’re just gonna walk right up to their front door and chitchat?” the lanky brunet asked.

“We may be rivals and enemies but we are not without some sense of honor, to mither-bretheren and our code,” the caped man replied.

“I suppose it’s good to be polite,” the elder Racer thought quietly aloud.

All watched as the brunette climbed out of the trunk, walking past them to the door with head hung, then knocked. The man who opened the door glanced at her, then looked up to see Norte — and smiled.

“Ah, I see you’ve arrived to discuss matters,” he said.

“Yes, Níspero — is Este in?”  
“Yes. Come in, I’ll fetch him. …and these guests?”  
“Oh! Well, yes…the family and friends of…our prize that you so callously stole.”  
“I see…and you’re here to get it back?”  
“We are.”

“Y’know something, Chim-Chim?” the boy in the beanie whispered to the chimp as he usually did. “I don’t think I like these guys, they’re up to something… But we gotta be careful so they’ll give us Speed back first!”

The great ape in overalls vocalized his nods, eyes darting in the same direction.

Through the door, down a hall, and several spirals of stairs later, finally, Pops, Trixie, Sparky, Spritle, and Chim-Chim spied the chesnut-haired one’s peacefully still figure laid out like the subject of a wake across a smooth-topped but ornately carved stone altar.

Seeming to snap out of her trance, the brunette asked loudly “Oh…what’re you going to do?!”

Another man in a similar clasp-fastened cape whirled around from behind the stone with a cane in hand. “Thousands of years ago, Viracocha, the Great Creator, entered our world through the cave of Paqariq Tampu. He created all light in the darkness; he created man and animal, all movement and all life. When he saw fit; at last one day he and his sons walked to the ocean and across it, disappearing back into the godly realm. But he would return if this world and his creatures in it should ever be in great despair — and centuries ago, being born into the body of the great Baha’u’llah he kept that promise. However, the government at the time did not recognize this miracle, and so in such mortal flesh and bones he suffered, unable to fulfil all of his duties and promises. BUT! We believe that if we can provide a mortal vessel unyoked by the constraints of the politics in this region, he can rise again to a glory unseen! And unconquerable by any man of any Earthly power.”

“So you’re just gonna try and use Speed as a skin suit for some kinda god?!” the mechanic balked. “What’s this Veer-a-coach-uh guy need with a body anyway? Can’t he just make another one?”

“Silence!” the other guild leader shouted. 

“You are all about to witness the rebirth of a god…” Níspero emphasized.

“…and then you will die!” Norte finished with a glinting grin and a deep chuckle. Raising a hand, he bid in a deep boom “Shadow Web!”

His own shadow receded, dispersing in several bursts of shiny black shards that flung at the five, ringing out with a sword-like clang before appearing at the edge of their shadows.

“Aaah! I knew none of these guys were up to any good!” Spritle exclaimed.

Glancing down, frozen in a wide stance with elbows bent, Sparky noted “Unh…I…can’t move an inch! How ‘bout you guys? Trixie?”

“Not at all!” the brunette confirmed, straining to see the first guild leader. “But I thought —!”

Now Norte enjoyed a longer, drawn out chortle as he made a wide circle around the captives, hands at his back. “Hm. Did you really think that men as powerful as us would have formidable enemies? And ones so close in the region?! Our magics may be different, but we are ALL allies!”

“I guess we just wanted Speed back so badly we didn’t even think about a trap!” Pops professed with a half-flinch, shaking as he tried to fight the enchanted pin-down. “But for everything we’ve seen, we should’ve known! Now it’s too late!”

“Yeah, so NOW what do we do?!” the lanky brunet pressed.

Brows convex, Trixie only frowned, staring across at the sleep-like face of the body on the altar. “Oh, Speed…”  
___

_Will Speed and his team escape the clutches of the Vun Ga Ruim and the Goz Vu Row and their sinister plans? Be sure to see the next exciting episode of...Speed Racer!_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, AUUGGH. Sorry to have taken a whopping 365+ days to finally finish this. Thank you so much for reading and I just hope it's at least on par with Part 1.

Hovering on either side of the chestnut-haired vessel, Este and Norte extended their hands, palms flat, outward with fingers splayed as they began their ritual.

"Viracocha, Lord of the Universe! Whether male or female, at any rate commander of heat and reproduction, being one who, even with His spittle, can work sorcery. Where art Thou? Would that Thou wert not hidden from this son of Thine! He may be above; He may be below; or, perchance, abroad in space. Where is his mighty judgment-seat? Hear me!” the former chanted, palms aglow.

“He may be spread abroad among the upper waters; or, among the lower waters and their sands. He may be dwelling. Creator of the world, Creator of man, great among my ancestors, before Thee my eyes fail me, though I long to see Thee; for, seeing Thee, knowing Thee, learning from Thee, understanding Thee, I shall be seen by Thee, and Thou wilt know me,” the latter added, his likewise.

“The Sun--the Moon; The Day--the Night; Summer--Winter; not in vain, in orderly succession, do they march to their destined place, to their goal.”  
“They arrive wherever thy royal staff Thou bearest. Oh! Harken to me, listen to me!”  
“O conquering Viracocha! Ever-present Viracocha! Thou who art without equal upon the earth! Thou who art from the beginnings of the world until its end!”  
“Thou who art in the highest heavens, and among the clouds of the tempest, grant them long life, and accept this – our sacrifice, O Creator!”

The rest of Team Racer watched as a dark sphere of otherworldly presence sank through the ceiling, slowly descending and engulfing Speed’s body. Falling to the level of the floor, it then seemed to implode upwards; rushing air and dark energy flying like a reversed atomic bomb. Finally, the darkness shrank more, until it barely contained the altar before imploding again, now revealing a near-blinding sphere of blue light, a circle of smaller columns dancing like perpetual lightning strikes.

“HE LIVES!” Este shouted with an even more triumphant grin.

“OUR LORD REQUIRES MORE LIFE ENERGY!” Norte shouted, turning to their captive audience “O GREAT CREATOR, TAKE WHAT LIFE FROM THESE SOULS YOU SHOULD NEED!” and flung and arm and what looked like a wall of magic fire straight at the one standing closest – the girl. “ABYSS FLARE!”

Trixie shrieked about as loud as she ever had, wincing. Then among the deafening ceremonial roar, swore she heard a familiar echoic honk. “Oh! Speed?!”

With a growl, Este flung a “VICE FLARE!” to join it.

The sleek white car noisily crashed through the narrow stairway, dented and chipped, headlights beaming bright, lunging forward with a spring of its jacks, coming between the brunette and the flames – not unlike the time it had wrongfully endured a fireblast at the behest of pissed off Prince Kim. Trixie gritted her teeth, reminded of her own near-death ordeal by fire in Egypt. She swore she could almost hear her boyfriend’s voice crying out – then numbly watched as the sleek white body exploded into all of its pieces.

Suddenly, the leaders of the Goz Vu Row and the Vun Ga Ruim were slammed against the far wall, clutching at their throats and yowling like skinned cats. Their bodies still writhed as they swept and faded away into ash, whisking up through the hole in the building that the otherworldly energy had carved out with its entrance.

Even Spritle and Chim-Chim were too shocked to comment, only uttering throaty noises that sounded vaguely like “Woooow!”

The remaining additional light seemed to lift the paralyzing shadow spell – but the brunette only fell to her knees in a hunch, eyeing the scattered, doors, wheels, bolts, and windshield shards. Slowly, she looked up as she felt another pair of eyes looking at her – and saw the chestnut-haired one standing atop the altar.

“Ohh, Speed!” she said, finding enough strength to stand again, stepping forward. She stared deep into those even bluer eyes — but felt a chill when the chestnut-haired one gave a simper and solemn shake of his head. “Speed…what’s wrong?”

“I am not Speed,” the glowing blue one said calmly, “Nor is he here any longer.”

“What?” came Pops’s trembling voice. “My son – my second oldest son! WHERE is he!?”

“I am the Conquering One, the Ever Present, the Creator…the one they call –”

“Viracocha,” Sparkly guessed, eyes hazy, “Then Speed…he…”

Eyeing the wreck, the summoned god gave a slow nod. “He sacrificed everything he was to save that girl’s life,” and pointed to the brunette.

“Who, me?” Trixie found herself uttering, hand briefly to her chest, vision quickly blurring. “But…I…Speed, he…even if…”

“But what about your fancy servants?” Spritle finally piped up in his usual confusion, “They did all this to bring you here but you burnt them up like a couple of campfire marshmallows! How come?”

With a faint smirk, Viracocha explained “They wished to bring me here to spread destruction to the world – I merely granted them the destruction they wished.”

“Ohhhhh. Wow. They sure got it, then.” A pause. “HEY! Waitaminute, nevermind that – where’s my brother? Where’s Speedie?! You gotta bring him back! You just GOTTA!” The small boy and his chimp ambled closer to the altar – but stopped, hovering as the glowing blue god extended a flat palm. “HEYHEY! Put us down, huh?!”

With a chuckle, he did so, returning his gaze to the others. “My spirit has bonded to this flesh. With no bond left, that boy’s spirit is gone. But I heard him before he vanished, and…” he looked again at Sparky, Spritle, then Trixie, “…his last wish was to keep you all safe. He repented all his sins so honestly, and helped bring me here with his pure heart and selfless thoughts.”

The lanky brunet glared, nearly frothing. “SO WHAT?! We went all the way here to get HIM back! And it doesn’t mean a thing if he saved all of us but he’s still gone!” His fingers curled into trembling fists.

“I’m not leaving without Speed!” his father bellowed, eyes misty, fists likewise clenched. “My wife would die if she knew!” and added in a barely audible mumble “If she knew I left TWO of our boys run away…”

Suddenly, Trixie bolted to her feet with a stamp, hands also in fists, but brows angled more sharply than ever. “THAT’S A LIE! You say you’re not Speed, so fine – but if you’re the all god they say you are, you have all the power in the world to bring him back! SO BRING HIM BACK! BRING SPEED BACK RIGHT NOW!”

With another soft snort and headshake, the glowing blue god gave her another simper, “You misunderstand. I am a god – but not a god of all things. And I can no more return a spirit gone from this world than rewind time itself…” He raised his hand – and raised the altar with it, lifting him to the edge of the roof above before lifting off in another radiating blue sphere.

“SPEED! SPEED, COME BACK!” the brunette insisted, sprinting off, dashing from one jutted wall to the next, scaling the altered altar and making a flying leap into the air, never taking her eyes off of the chestnut-haired one’s.

“TRIXIE, WAIT! YOU’RE GONNA GET HURT!” Sparky hollered, taking off after her, dodging debris and likewise leaping offward and up. The ascending deity seemed to leave a swimmable stream of energy in the air below him.

With a grunt of his own, the chimp also took off, Spritle with him – until his father wrapped both arms around his chest, hugging him tightly and yanking him back.

“Ahh, Pops, LEMME GO! I gotta go follow Chim Chim and Sparky and Trixie and get Speed back!” he cried, struggling.

“NO! I’m not risking losing you too! Even Rex and Speed are too much, but I’m not letting you go up there too and get yourself killed! Your mother’d kill me – and I’d let her, because I’m a terrible father to let this happen to all of you!”

His youngest son paused with a quieter gasp. “Jeez, Pops, is that what you really think?” giving one last head-craning gaze, he shouted “Go get ‘em, Chim-Chim!”

“SPEED! SPEEEEED!” the brunette continued to howl, nearly stretching her own arm out of its socket as she flung it up toward the figure of her boyfriend, still rising. As they neared a dark domed surface in the sky, a sharp-edged stone slab of edifice swung in her path, making her shriek again. She winced, but heard and felt the former mechanic brush past her.

“TRIXIE, LOOK OUT!” he cried, and flung himself in its way, letting it slam into him, the collision knocking it past her. Opening one eye and then both, she saw him in a twisted sprawl across it, blood splotching his hair and the stone surface, his eyes frozen wide open. Through the commotion, she thought she could hear his voice echo “Don’t give up! Go get Speed back, okay?”

“AH, SPARKY!” she exclaimed; then snapped her head back in the glowing blue one’s direction. With another wince and a determined roar she forged through the loud dark crackling magical barrier.

With a yowl, Chim-Chim reached the lankey brunet, before looking up and immediately raising his arms defensively as a blowback sent him and most of the debris back toward the ripped up ground below.  
___

Finally, Trixie opened her eyes. The plane around her was mostly red with swirls of yellow and white. Her god-commandeered boyfriend was still flying back away, seemingly toward a black hole casting a faintly visible yellowish-white horizon in the distance.

“Speeeeeeeeeed!” the girl called, throat raw and stinging though she ignored it, clawing hair and tears out of her eyes as she struggled to forge ahead, almost half running, half-swimming, feeling as if she was moving in slow motion. With a painful swallow and a lump-throated, hoarse-sounding sob, she forced her voice to her lips again. “Maybe you are stubborn sometimes…maybe you like all the attention from all those other girls…maybe you think I talk too much sometimes and maybe I do! BUT I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU, SPEED! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH I CAN’T LET YOU LEAVE ME! I WON’T! NO MATTER WHAT!”

Finally, she came close enough to force her hand through the blue energy barrier, then the other, firmly grasping him by the arms above the elbows. Her clothes and hair ruffled as did his, Viracocha staring as deeply into her eyes as she did his. Slowly, with a pleasanter smile, the god closed the boy’s eyes slowly – then his whole body glowed blue, and slowly faded, light vanishing and slipping through the brunette’s fingers.

It was airy, and now deathly quiet. Trixie was too exhausted to speak or move much, feeling her tears flow like Niagra Falls, crumpling up in mid-celestial air, face buried in her hands.

Suddenly, she thought she saw a flash, even from behind her eyelids. Opening them slowly, her eyes went wide as a different hue of strobing energy appeared with the sound of water droplets. Before she knew it, either Vira or somedeity more powerful and generous had literally put her boyfriend right back into her hands, now clutching his waist.

Lids fluttering with a soft groan, Speed opened his eyes – and they were unmistakably his. “Oh…Trixie…!” he uttered breathily quiet.

“Speed…!” she echoed.

They pulled each other into a tight hug for several moments, heads on each other’s shoulders; then parted only slightly to lean in and lock their lips in a passionate kiss, slowly twirling in the air as more bright energy bubbled up around them.  
___

Sitting on the ground among the wreckage, Spritle bawled while a bruised up chimp attempted to console him. His father only stared hard though emptily at the ground. “We’ve lost everything now, the race and everything else…” he bleated.

“Speedie…Trixie…Sparky…the Mach Five…it’s all gone…!” his youngest son echoed, flopping to the ground to continue his tantrum. “It’s not fair! IT’S NOT FAIR!”

With a long frowning face, Chim-Chim gave him a pat, giving the old man a glance, seeing tears escape him as he gave a nearby rock a solid punch. “There’s no way we can go home now, your mother will die if she finds out – and it’s all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Pops!” the boy snapped, “You didn’t do anything! None of this is fair at all!” and tears flowing, resumed his thrash. “WAAAH~HAAA!”

Suddenly, the ape in overalls jumped, leaping up and ambling over to what remained of a stone archway. Eyes wide, he hopped, making frantic noises and pointing.

“What is it, Chim-Chim?” the boy asked, then followed his gaze, “Whaaaa?!”

More flashing glow, and with it appeared Speed and Trixie still embracing, sitting on the trunk of the Mach Five, Sparky sprawled across the seats, slowly pushing himself to a sit and rubbing his eyes. “Huuuh? WHOA! HEY! LOOK!” he stared at his palms and wide open fingers with a humongous grin, only to gasp as he looked up. “TRIXIE, SPEED, YOU’RE BACK! THE MACH FIVE’S BACK, WE’RE ALL BACK! ISN’T THAT GREAT?!”

Finally, the kissing couple withdrew with downward glances and gasps of their own. Turning, Speed cried “Pops! Chim-Chim! Spritle! You’re all here!” and flinched, his eyes also brimming, spilling tears with a blink. He faced forward “Oh, Trixie, I –!”

“Oh, Speed, I’m so sorry!” the brunette sobbed, hugging him tight again and burying her face in his chest, lifting it with a sniffle.

“Trixie, I’m sorry too!” he added quickly, echoing it. “I’m sorry I get so caught up in whatever I’m doing that I push you away! And I’m sorry I’m always gawking at every other girl that goes by! That’s not fair to you and I’m SO SORRY!”

With a sort of half-laugh, half-sob, his girlfriend added “Speed, I’m so sorry I get so jealous I make you feel like you can’t look at any other girl without getting an earful from me! It’s not fair to you and I’ll never do it again, I promise!”

“And I’ll still never look at any other girl like that, either, Trixie, I love YOU! Nobody else!” Tears still dripping, they both hugged tight and kissed again. Not quite as dramatically this time.

“Huh…well, guess all this did kinda work out like they said…” Sparky mused with a headscratch. “Well, almost…”

“Not like they wanted! That coach Vira guy said they just wanted to destroy everything so he crushed them up like crackers!” Spritle eagerly explained.

“Whoa, really? Guess he’s not such a bad god guy, after all, huh?”

And with a last bit of divine orchestration, the Mach Five’s radio turned on with a click. “…and in other news, The Dakar Rally, which was delayed due to weather and other emergency circumstances, will resume early tomorrow morning.”

“Huuh? No way! That means we can still finish the race, too!” Speed noted with an outright gleeful giggle, adding with convex brows with a glance at his mechanic “Well, you can I guess, that is, Sparky…technically I’m not in it…and I’m pretty sure they won’t let us just switch up drivers in the middle of it.”

“Aw, I’m sure we could figure something out, Speed,” the lanky brunet said, “I know how much you’ve been itching to get back behind this wheel!”

“MM-HMM!” the chestnut-haired one agreed, stepping around in front of the car, sliding a hand to the hood. “I always thought I knew the Mach Five as well as I ever could, but now, well…I don’t think we could get any closer if we tried!” He gave it a slow pet, eyes hazing as he stared at the hood. 

Suddenly, there was another blinding bright flash and a grinding sort of crackle, with which the boy disappeared again, headlights clicking on brightly, horn honking as if someone had leaned on it. Everyone jumped, brows convex, jaws dropping.

“AAAH! NONONO, NOT AGAIN! WE JUST FIXED THIS, JEEZ!” Spritle yelped on everyone’s behalf.

However, in another like zap, the chestnut-haired one reappeared in a sprawl on the hood, backside to the windshield with a wide eyed blink before letting out a long, vocal relieved sigh, eyes closing for a moment. “That was close!”

“You’re not kiddin’!” Sparky echoed. “But hey, guess you and the Mach Five do have some kinda brand spankin’ new bond going on, huh?”

“Guess so, heh…” Picking himself up and brushing himself off, the chestnut-haired one grinned with a snap of his fingers. “Hey, and I’ve got just the idea how to use it to get back at a certain somebody from the Car Acrobatic Team!”

“Oh yeah?” Sparky asked, slowly matching his smirk. “I’m all ears!”  
___

Back in Spark Racer gear, the lanky brunet pulled the Mach Five up along with the other cars slated for the Seventh Stage to Uyuni.

“Hey, now there’s a sight for sore eyes!” Snake bid, pausing. “Hey, so where’s Speed?”

“Oh, uh…well…things just…didn’t turn out like we thought,” Sparky said, biting his tongue behind closed lips. “Y’know, lotta…magic trouble…serious stuff, y’know?” Looking down he noted “Hey, looks like you got your car fixed after all, huh?”

“Yeah, took it in after they called the delay. But…don’t tell me…Speed’s a goner?”

“Oh, I’ll never really be gone, Snake,” came his voice from the S.P.E.E.D. speaker. “You can take me out of racing one way or another but you can never take the racing spirit outta me!”

“Yeah, but – I mean…” Car Acrobat Number Twelve was still and silent for almost a minute before seeming to snap out of it, with a usual snort. “Well, hey, just lemme know if you ever need ‘im cleaned up, I got a new member discount n’ all at every whirly wash garage within twenty miles a’ here now. Heheh.”

Sparky snickered, giving the door a pat. “Heheheh! He’s still got your number, eh, Speed?”

The boy-turned-car outright shuddered with a noise to match. Snake gave his head a shake, though paused with a downward stare for another moment before leaning back on his own car door.

With a sigh of his own, the former mechanic asked “So hey, you ready for us to beat ya down another five-hundred miles of desert road?” Seeing Snake still not looking in their direction, Sparky gave the Mach Five a distinct ‘go ahead’ tap.

“Yeah, right, like you’d –” Oiler began, now looking back at them – and seeing Speed’s human form inches from his face. With a bellow of “HOLY STOKES!” and a mile-high jump, he lost his balance and crashed to the ground, the force finally jolting and tilting his helmet enough to almost reveal one of his very wide eyes, jaw slack.

Sparky curled up giggling and lightly pounding his fist on the dash while the chestnut-haired one doubled over, laughing even harder than he had seeing Pops spray Trixie with a bucket of water.

The Car Acrobat quickly gritted his teeth with a hissing growl, giving his helmet a righting push and glowering up at his rival. Just then, he spied a tiny Bolivian lizard stop amidst a scamper by, and resumed his usual grin.

“Hey, Snake, no hard – huuuh?!” Speed began, blinking to see Oiler had somehow darted out of sight. He raised a brow – before immediately feeling a series of tickly squeezes at his sides making him “Yiiieee!” and feeling fingers shove something small and wiggly down his shirt collar. “YAHAhehee! SNAKE! WhaHAt did you doHO!?”

“Nothing you didn’t just ask for with that nerve!” Oiler declared, arms folded. “Don’cha ever try and think for a second you can out-trick me, Speed Faker!”

“Racers to your positions!” the loudspeaker called.

“Let’s see you get anywhere near even eating my dust doing that dance, you dummies! HAhaha!” Snake sneered, leaping into his car and peeling out and off.

“I caHAn’t drive like thiHIs!” the chestnut-haired one cried, still trying to pin the thing down before it crawled past his waistband.

“Hang on, hang on – got it!” the mechanic-turned-driver said, clapping a hand over it and his stomach, finally tugging it out from under his shirt by the tail. “Better get back in, Speed! But I’ll let you show Snake up, if you want!”

“I’m all gears, Sparky!” the chestnut-haired one punned, making another flashing leap back into the engine.

“Atta boy, Speed! Let’s sneak ahead of that snake before we hit Salta!” Sparky said, grabbing the wheel as the ignition twisted, gearshift throwing itself as the Mach Five’s tires squealed in a peel-out in turn.  
___

Finally, the Mach Five’s pointed hood and headlights crossed the finish line moments before Gilles Comte’s Yamaha and Philippe Vassard’s Honda. A literal by the nose win, unbeknownst to most other racers and supporting teams.

Speed tried to keep still through a small sneeze as the whipped up dust settled. Giving him a pat, Sparky bid “Geseundheit!” before hopping out and jogging over to join the other two on the winners’ podium.

“Thanks,” the chestnut-haired one bid, discreetly reappearing and ducking back into the crowd to watch the awarding. He not-so-accidentally though only lightly bumped into Oiler. “Hi, again, Snake! Hey, you did really good. If Vassard hadn’t recovered from engine trouble, you’d’ve had third easy!”

“Aw, keep your goodie-goodie back-pat talk to yourself, Speed.” A pause, then a typical snort plus arm fold. “If Comte hadn’t spun out on that last turn, you’d’ve barely had third yourself.”

“Mmhm, we got lucky.”  
“Heh. Yeah – not to mention lucky that black mage gang’s god took pity on ya. Or whatever you said.”  
“That’s true, too.”

Sparky blushed as he cradled his new trophy. “Jeez…I’m still not used to all this attention! Plus this thing is kinda heavy…maybe we oughta go for something with just a medal next time.”

“ _Toutes nos félicitations_!” Comte bid with a turn.

“ _Félicitations_!” echoed Vassard.

“Heheh! Mercy bow-coops to you guys, too!”  
___

“Well, now that THAT’S all over with, let’s all catch the first flight back home! Your mother’s been missing us and we don’t want her to worry any more than she has to,” Pops said.

“Mm! Definitely,” his second eldest chimed, “Plus, I can’t wait to give her a real hug again.

“Boy, is she gonna be surprised to see Speedie back on his feet!” his youngest noted.

“Mmhm, mmhm,” the man said, nodding. “In a good way!”

The brunette said nothing, darting up to her boyfriend again and relishing giving him another tight squeeze and cheek kiss. “Mmm…in the best way!”

“Hmhmm…thanks, Trixie. Hey, would you wanna…go on a nice country drive when we get back? Maybe a picnic or something?”

“Oh! I’d love that! Yes, we should!”  
“Heheh! Great!”  
___

Their returning plane swept flawlessly into the air with a roaring whoosh. The clouds seemed to part in its path, revealing a beautiful bright blue calm sky.

**THE END**


End file.
